Harry Potter Die letzte Schlacht
by Yvonne Delacour
Summary: Dir schon mal darüber Gedanken gemacht, was passiert, wenn du in einem Haus voll Muggels eingsperrt bist, dein Geburtstag vor der Tür steht und du nicht raus kannst, weil du dort vor Hitze umkommst? Harry sieht sich damit konfrontiert My Version Book 7
1. Chapter 1

Irgendwie hab ich es verpeilt, mit dem Titel... Aber, des macht das ganze ja erst orginell, was! Ich wollt' mich auch mal am schreiben probieren, das ist mein erster Versuch, also nicht so hart mit mir sein...

Die Personen in dieser Geschichte sind natürlich frei erfunden, allerdings nicht von mir, sondern von J.K. Rowling. ) Ich mache damit kein Geld, ich wollte nur mal meine kreative Seite walten lassen.

**Harry Potter – Die letzte Schlacht**

**1. Ein Geburtstag voller Lächeln**

Die Sonne stand heiβ über dem Ligusterweg und es gab seit Wochen kein Wasser mehr. Die Menschen in Little Surrey und ganz Umgebung sowie wie auch jeder kleinste Flecken Erde dürstete nach Wasser. Wasser, eine nasse Kostbarkeit, ohne die kein Leben möglich war. Es war der heiβeste Sommer, seit der Aufschreibung des Wetters und es kein einziger Regenschauer war in Sicht. Soviel, wie es vergangenen Sommer geregnet hatte, umso weniger tat es dies diesen.

Das Land, ja die ganze Welt dürstete nach Wasser, doch wo war es geblieben?

Das schlimmste, was einen in so einem Sommer passieren kann, ist in einem Haus voll Muggels zu leben, wegen der Hitze dazu gezwungen es nicht zu verlassen. Harry Potter, ein Teenager mit knapp siebzehn Jahren saβ in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer vier, dem Haus seines Onkels und seiner Tante. Auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett liegend, und wartend auf die Rückkehr seiner Eule Hedwig. Noch zwei Tage, dann war es endlich soweit. Noch zweit Tage fehlten ihm bis er in der Zaubererwelt als Volljährig galt – und der schützende Zauber, der ihn sechzehn Jahre lang umgeben hatte seine Wirkung verlor.

Wer ist R.A.B.? Schon oft hatte er sich das gefragt und sich das Hirn zermadert. Doch es hatte zu nichts geführt, die drei Buchstaben blieben nichts als drei Buchstaben. Sie sagten ihm genauso wenig, wie vor ein paar Wochen, nachdem er den Hokrux gefunden hatte und hatte feststellen müssen, dass es eine Fälschung war.

Dumbledore war wegen einer Fälschung gestroben. Dumbledore hatte sich getäuscht...

Harry drehte sich zur Seite, er wollte jetzt nicht über seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter nachdenken. Doch die Erinnerungen lieβen ihm keine Ruhe. Noch einmal spielte sich die Nacht in der Dumbledore mit ihm aufebrochen war in seinem Kopf ab. Sie wollten den vierten Hokrux finden. Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, das Lord Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Teile gespalten hatte und diese in Gegenständen versteckt hatte, den Hokruxen. Lord Voldemort, der gefüchrtetste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten war vierzehn Jahre wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen, nachdem er versucht hatte, Harry im Alter von einem Jahr zu töten. Doch dann war er vor mehr als einem Jahr zurück gekehrt, stärker und entschlossener denn je. Seitdem herrscht tiefste Angst in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer.

Dann, geschah das Unglaubliche vor wenigen Wochen. Snapes Verrat an Dumbledore und der Tod des Schulleiters. Harry war dabei gewesen, er hatte alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Snape den tötlichen Fluch gesprochen hatte. Er hatte seinen Schulleiter fallen sehen, in die tiefe Leer, mit starren Augen, so leblos wie eine Stoffpuppe. Er hatte die letzten Sekunden seines Schulleiters, seines Metors, der Person der er bis tiefste vertraute, miterlebt, die nun tot war... Und daran war nur Voldemort Schuld. Harry musste schwer schlucken.

Er würde Lord Voldemort suchen, finden und ihn zur Strecke bringen. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, der welcher seine Eltern mit dem tödlichen Adava Kedavra – Fluch auf dem Gewissen hatte, der ihm seinen Paten Sirius Black geraubt hatte und er, für den Albus Dumbledore sein Leben gelassen hatte, ja er würde ihn finden – und sie alle rächen.

_Du oder ich..._

Diese Vorhaben würde Kraft kosten, Zeit und Halt, und es bedeutete keine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei um dort sein letztes Jahr zu beenden. Ohnehin war immernoch nicht klar, ob die Schule zum nächsten Schuljahr wieder geöffnet wurde oder nicht. Es gab immer noch keinen nachfolgenden Schulleiter.

Niemand kann Dumbledore ersetzen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Niemand. Scharf sog er Luft durch seine Nase ein. Er beobachtete wie die Sonnenstrahlen langsam verschwanden und der Nacht Platz machten. Doch diese würde nur wenig Abkühlung bringen.

Seit drei Wochen war er nun schon wieder bei den Dursleys, im Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Seit drei langen Wochen. Wenn es Dumbledore nicht gewollt hätte, wäre er nun gar nicht hier her zurück gekehrt, das wussten die Dursleys. Da sie auch wussten, dass er in zwei Tagen sie für immer verlassen würde, waren sie so freundlich zu ihm, wie noch nie. Hauptsache, sie bekamen ihn los. Und er ging mit Freuden, fünfzehn Jahre seines Lebens hatten sie ihm so unbequem wie möglich gestaltet und jetzt war er endlich soweit, auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen.

Hedwig, seine weiβe Schneeeule, flatterte durchs offene Fenster herein, einen groβen Umschlag an ihrem Bein hängend. Erschöpft lieβ sie sich an seinem Bettende nieder.Die Hitze bekam auch ihr nicht gut. Harry richtete sich auf, befreite sie von dem schweren Brief und setzte sie in ihrem Käfig. "Trink erst einmal etwas, du hast sicher Durst nach dem langen Flug." Dankbar sah sie ihn mit ihren Bernsteinaugen an, während er den Umschlag aufriβ, gespannt was sich dahinter verbarg. Es war nicht wie bisher jeden Abend, die kurze, Handgeschriebene Zusammenfassung von Hermines Tageslauf und der seinens Freundes Ron, sondern eine groβe, rosafarbene Karte, mit einem Foto vorne drauf. Von diesem lächelten ihn Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour an. _Wir heiraten!_ – Stand in Goldenen Lettern darüber. Natürlich, die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur hatte Harry im Moment total vergessen, obwohl Ron sie fast täglich in seinen Briefen erwähnte. Er schlug die Karte auf. Die Hochzeit sollte in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Harry betrachtete erneut das Foto. Die beiden sahen sehr glücklich aus und er gönnte ihnen das Glück, in Zeiten wie diesen. Man konnte noch deutlich Bills Narben sehen, die er von dem Biss von Greyback trug. Sie würden ihm sein Leben lang bleiben.

Harry seuftzte leise und nahm den beigelegten Brief seines Freundes Ron in die Hand.

_Hallo Harry!_

_Wie du aus der Einladung entnehmen kannst, findet Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit in zwei Wochen statt. Mum sagt aber, das du schon früher kommen sollst. Das hei_β_t in zwei Tagen. Glücklicherweise haben wir ja unsere Apparier – Prüfung bestanden, nicht! Hermine und ich werden dich dann am Mittwoch gegen acht abholen. Ich denke, uns werden zudem noch Lupin und Tonks begleiten. Beide sind gerade auch bei uns im Fuchsbau einquatiert. Sie sind sehen sehr glücklich aus, auch wenn das gerade unwirklich scheint, wie ich finde. Hast du schon gepackt?_

_Mum sagt, du sollst dich am Mittwoch bereithalten, also alles schon fertig gepackt haben, wenn wir kommen. _

_Ich habe Mum abgeraten, den Dursleys etwas zum Abschied zu schenken. Sie meinte jedoch du solltest dir etwas passende zum Abschied überlegen. Ich meinte dann nur, dass das einzige, was du diesen verrückten Muggels wirklich schenken könntest, Blubur Eiter schenken. Sie fand den Vorschlag allerdings nicht so toll..._

_Fleurs Mutter hat sich heute die ganze Zeit mit Mum in den Haaren gehabt, weil sie nicht mit dem Menu für die Hochzeit zufrieden war, im ganzen Haus waren ihre Französischen Verwünschungen zu hören und Fleur ist von einer zur anderen gesprungen um Frieden zu schaffen. Irgendwann hielt es keiner mehr von uns aus und Hermine und ich haben kurzerhand Fred und Gerorge in ihrem Laden besucht. _

_Harry, wir sehen uns spätestens in zwei Tagen._

_Alles liebe Ron_

_Ps.: Schick Hedwig wieder zurück, dass wir alle wissen, dass es dir gut geht._

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Den Dursleys ein Abschiedsgeschenk machen? Da wäre er im Leben nie darauf gekommen. Obwohl er mit Rons Vorschlag übereinstimmte. Das konnte Mrs. Weasley doch nicht ernst meinen, oder?

Er griff zu nächsten Seite, diesmal war es ein Brief von seiner Freundin Hermine, er erkannte ihre groβe runde Schrift sofort.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wie Ron dir ja schon geschrieben hat, werden wir dich zu deinem Geburtstag am Mittwoch gegen acht Uhr abholen. Bitte sei gerichtet, dass wir gleich loskönnen, in diesen Zeiten ist es sehr gefährlich zu apparieren. _

_Heute gibt es nicht sonderlich viel zu erzählen, es ist immer das gleiche, Mrs. Weasley und Fleurs Mutter liegen sich dauernd in den Haaren, heute war es die Moussau Chocolade. Ach ja, und Ron durfte den Abwasch machen, ohne Zauberei, weil er wohl irgendeine komische Sache wegen den Muggels gesagt hat. Auf jeden Fall, meinte Mrs. Weasley, der diskriminiere nicht magische Wesen. Und, dass er einmal wisse wie das ist, durfte er den Abwasch machen, natürlich ohne Magie. Er war stink sauer, aber irgendwie hat seine Mum ja recht..._

_Wie dem auch sei, Harry, sei vorichtig und pass auf dich auf! Stell keine Dummheiten an._

_Deine Hermine_

Das passte zu Hermine, sein vorsichtig, pass auf dich auf und stell ja keine Dummheiten an. Harry grinste. Hermine Granger, war die Beste in seinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts gewesen. Sie war die intelligenteste Person, die Harry kannte. Sie stammte von Muggels ab, ihre Eltern waren Zahnärtzte und sie ging seit kurzer Zeit mit Ron aus. Zwischen den beiden hatte es ein langes hin und her gegeben, ehe sie endlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen waren, es miteinander zu versuchen. Glücklicherweise. Harry hatte schon gedacht, das würde nie etwas und die ständigen Eifersüchteleien und schnippischen Bemerkungen hätten nie ein Ende. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück, genau sieben Jahre, als er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Damals noch nichts ahnend, was die Welt der Magie für ihn bereit hielt. Er war sehr dankbar, Freunde wie Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu haben. Bei dem letzten Namen zuckte er unwillkührlich leicht zusammen, den er hatte etwas schmerzliches an sich...

Harry steckte die Briefe und die Karte zurück in den Umschlag und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch um eine Antwort zu verfassen. Gegen kurz nach zwölf war er damit fertig und Hedwig war soweit ausgeruht, dass sie den Rückflug antreten konnte. Er sah ihr nach, bis sie in der Nacht verschwunden war. Sein Magen knurrte, weswegen er sich auf den Weg in die Küche begab.

Die Dursleys waren noch wach, sahen sich einen der Spätfilme an die im Fernseher liefen. Sie musterten ihn arwöhnisch, sagten jedoch kein Wort, als er den Kühlschrank öffente und sie etwas zum Essen herausnahm. Onkel Vernon gab nur ein missbilligendes Grunzen von sich, während Tante Petunia es vorzog, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Harry hatte keine Lust auf die Gesellschaft der Dursleys und wollte auch nicht Ferseher schauen. Deswegen ging er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. "Wo willst du damit hin, Junge?", fragte Onkel Vernon und deutete auf das Sandwich welches Harry in der Hand hielt. "In mein Zimmer", antwortete dieser schulterzuckend. Sonst bevorzugte der Onkel doch lieber einen Raum ohne seine Anwesendheit. Der Kopf des Onkels nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an.

"Du wirst damit nirgendwo hingehen. Wir essen in der Küche, ist das verstanden?" Die Schärfe in der Stimme seines Onkels ignorierte Harry.

"Ach weiβt du," sagte er gelassen und biss von seinem Sandwich ab "ich ziehe es vor allein zu essen. Aber danke für das Angebot." Er grinste breit, drehte sich um und schlenderte aus dem Zimmer. Jede Sekunde bis zum Ausbruch Vernons Dursleys zählend... _15, 16, 17..._

Er hatte schon die ersten Stufen der Treppe erreicht, als es zu Explosion Onkel Vernons kam.

"...WAS FÄLLT DIESEM FRECHEN ROTZBENGEL EIGENTLICH EIN..."

"Vernon, die Nachbarn", rief Tante Petunia mit ihrer schrillen Stimme ängstlich mahnend dazwischen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Die Dursleys waren verrückt, wenn nicht sogar duchgeknallt, und das sollte etwas heiβen, denn als normal konnte man sie ja noch nie bezeichnen. So ging das schon den ganzen Sommer über. Harry reizte die Dursleys bis aufs Blut, doch sein Onkel rührte ihn nicht einmal mit dem kleinen Finger an, auch wenn er gefährlich nahe dem platzen war. Was, sonst ja nicht seine Art ist. Ob das nun an der Tatsache lag, dass Harry in zwei Tagen Volljährig wurde und die Dursleys das wussten, oder aber, das sie seit neuestem eine Art Respekt ihm gegenüber entwickelt hatten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Wobei durchaus Vorstellbar war, dass sie schlichtweg Angst hatten, er könne sich für all die Jahre rächen, in denen sie ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatten – und diesmal ohne eine Konsequenz davon zu tragen.

Nachdem sein Sandwich verspeist war, legte er sich schlafen – was bei dieser Hitze nahezu unmöglich war.

Irgendwann war Harry in einen Traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in sein Zimmer fielen, war er hellwach. Er verbrachte diesen Tag mit packen. Alte Schulbücher flogen in den Koffer, seine Umhänge, der Tranumhang seines Vaters, das Fotoalbum welches er von Hagrid, Hogwarts Wildhüter in seinem ersten Schuljahr bekommen hatte und viele andere Dinge, die in den vergangenen sechs Jahren in seinen Besitz gewandert waren. Am Schluss war der Koffer so gerammelt voll, das er nicht ein mal mehr zugehen wollte. "Mist", murmelte Harry. Also noch einmal alles auspacken. Nach weiteren vier Schweiβtreibenden Stunden und einer erfrischenden Limonade, war der Koffer gepackt und die Schlösser klickten. Endlich. Das Zimmer sah nun noch kahler und ungemütlicher aus wie sonst. Ihm fehlte jede persönliche Note.

Erschöpft, aber sichtlich zufrieden, lieβ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Geburtstag konnte kommen! Und er kam.

Die Sonne war noch nicht sehr lange aufgegangen, als der nun siebzehnjährige Harry Potter seine Füβe aus dem Bett schwang und das Fenster aufriss. Die kühle Morgenluft schlug ihm entgegen und er genoss das Lüftchen, dass ihm über das Gesicht strich. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, er war siebzehn! Sein Magen hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. Das bedeutete er durfte nun zaubern, ohne das es Konsquenzen hatte oder er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zauberministerium bekam. Entzückt von der Vorstellung, seinen Geburtstag mit einem kleinen Zauber zu beginnen, zückte er seinen Zauberstab. "Accio Pullover", rief er und sein rotes Sweatshirt flog ihm seine Hand. Was für ein Gefühl! So frei, so selbstständig so – Autsch! Das tat weh. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einem braunen Waldkauz gegenüber, welcher einen schweren Brief im Schnabel trug. Harry erstarrte. Er war Volljährig, er durfte nun zaubern, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Umschlag mit dem Wappen vom Zauberministerium entgegen nahm.Langsam riss er den Umschlag auf. Mit den schlimmsten Erwartungen begann er zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir gratulieren Ihnen recht herzlich zu Ihrem 17. Geburtstag und dürfen Ihnen nun mit Freuden und Stolz mitteilen, dass sie Ihre Volljährigkeit erlangt haben. Anbei finden Sie eine Liste mit Hinweisen auf den Umgang mit Zauberei au_β_erhalb der Hogwartschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wir bitten Sie, diese sorgfältig zu lesen. Einen wunderschönen Geburtstag, Mr. Potter!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Amalia Huge_

_Ministeriun der Zauberei_

_Abteilung für Magische Mitteilungen_

Harry lieβ den Brief sinken und sein Herz, dass für einen Moment zu schlagen aufgehört hatte, setzte wieder ein. Nur eine Geburtstagskarte. Er wollte sich gerade der beiliegenden Liste widtmen, da kam auch schon die nächste Eule durchs Fenster geflogen. An ihrem Bein baummelte ein Päckchen und er erkannte die Schrift von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter. Kaum war die Eule von der Last befreit, schwirrte sie auch schon wieder durch das Fenster davon. Das Päckchen entpuppte sich als einen selbstgemachten Geburtstagskuchen auf welchem in schiefen Lettern ´Happy Birthday zum 17. Geburtstag, Harry geschrieben stand. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Anbei befand sich auch eine Karte von seinem Freund:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wir wünschen dir alles Liebe und Gute zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. Wir hoffen, der Kuchen ist gelungen._

_Hagrid und Grawp_

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und betrachtete den Kuchen kritisch. Hagrid war nicht eben berüchtigt für seine Back- und Kochkünste und Grawp, dem "kleine Halbbruder von Hagrid (klein, bezog sich in diesem Fall auf das Alter und ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Gröβe des Bergriesen) traute Harry das Kochen noch weniger zu. Doch er hatte nicht länger Zeit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn schon flatterten die nächsten Eulen in sein Zimmer.

Der Eulenstrom wollte kein Ende nehmen. Binnen einer Stunde war sein Bett überladen von Geburtstagskarten, Glückwünschen und kleinen Geschenken, welchen ihm die verschiedensten Leute geschickt hatten, das es unmöglich war, sich zu setzten.

Es war kurz nach acht, Petunia Dursley war gerade dabei das Frühstück zuzubereiten, als sie einen lauten Knall vernahm, schnell gefolgt von drei weiteren. Vor lauter Schreck lieβ sie die beiden Eier fallen, die sie eben noch in der Hand gehabt hatte und mit einem lauten "platsch" zu Boden fielen. Was für ein unglaublicher Kontrast zu der so markelos geputzten Küche!

"Was war das denn?", vernahm sie die Stimme ihres Gatten. "Hat da etwa jemand geschossen?" Er blickte misstrauisch zum Fenster hinaus. Was hatte dieser missgeratene Potter - Junge jetzt schon wieder ausgehegt?

"Heute ist sein Geburtstag", sagte seine Frau und wischte die Eier vom Boden. "Sein siebzehnter Geburtstag. Das heiβt er kann machen was er will...", ihre Stimme verstab.

"Hoffentlich verschwindet er", unterbrach Onkel Vernon sie barsch. "Wir haben den missratenen Sprössling deiner Schwester lange genug durchgefüttert. Er..." Die Türklingel war zu hören. Nanu? Besuch? Und das um diese Zeit? Höchst eigenartig. Onkel Vernon begab sich in Richtung Flur und konnte gerade noch einen schwarzen Haarschopf um die Ecke flitzen sehen. Dieser verflixte Potter!

Wütend stapfte Onkel Vernon hinaus in die Diehle. Das würde diesem Bengel noch Leid tun, immerhin war das sein Haus. _Er_ machte hier die Tür auf uns sonst kei... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY", rief es im Chor von einer Schar Leute in Umhängen, welche vor der Tür standen. Onkel Vernon blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort standen ein Mann, dessen Gesicht ausgemerkelt war und dessen Haar schon einige graue Strähnen aufwies. Eine Frau mit Lachsrosanem Haar und Stupsnase sowie ein Mädchen mit braunen buschigen Haaren und einen Jungen, dessen Haar aussah, als hätte es Feuer gefangen.

Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley standen vor ihrem Freund Harry und grinsten ihn an.

"Alles gut Harry. Es ist so toll dich zu sehen!", rief Hermine und fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals.

"Danke Hermine. Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen."

"Mann Alter", sagte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Jetzt bist du also auch offiziell im Club der Volljährigen, was?" Harry grinste seinen besten Freund an.

"Yeah, scheint so."

Lupin trat vor und gab Harry die Hand, ehe er ihn kurz und kräftig an sich drückte.

"Harry", sagte er und sein Gesicht strahlte. "auch von mir alles Gute, mein Junge." Er fuhr ihm kurz durch sein Rabenschwarzes Haar, das zu allen Seiten abstand und nie so saβ, wie er es eigentlich wollte.

"Du siehst ganz wie dein Vater aus", meinte Lupin und zwinkerte.Das war nicht neu für Harry, weswegen er nichts darauf erwiederte. Nun war Tonks an der Reihe. Sie drückte Harry ersteinmal so herzlich, sodass diesem die Luft weggblieb und verkündete dann: "Molly und Athur lassen sich entschuldigen. Sie sind in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Fleurs Eltern verstrickt." Ein Blick in Rons Gesicht bestätigte die Aussage. "Aber sie werden dir später gratullieren, wen wir zurück im Fuchsbau sind", beruhigte ihn Lupin.

Harry strahlte von einem zum anderen. Es war komisch, seine Freunde hier im Ligusterweg zu sehen.

Es passte nicht.

Onkel Vernon machte sich bemerkbar. Kreidebleich stand er da, unfähig etwas zu sagen und starrte die Besucher einfach nur an. Er kannte diese Leute! Und sie waren kein Umgang, sie gehörten zu diesem Pack, zu diesen "Verrückten". Der eine von ihnen, dieser Mann mit dem grauen Strähnigen Haar hatte ihm sogar im letzten Sommer bedroht! er solle diesen Potter Bengel freundlich behandeln, sonst würde er ihnen einmal einen Besuch abstatten. War er jetzt da um mit ihm abzurechnen? Himmel, das waren alles Leute aus dieser Schule für Missgeburten!

Sämtliche Blicke schweiften in die Richtung von Onkel Vernon, der sich langsam aus seiner Erstarrung löste.

"Guten Tag Mr. Dursley", grüsste Lupin höflich, jedoch fehlte die Herzlichkeit, die er bei Harry an den Tag gelegt hatte.

"Vernon, wer ist an der Tür?", drang Tante Petunias Stiemme in die Diele, gefolgt von ihr selbst. Auch sie blieb aprubt beim Anblick der kleinen Gruppe stehen. In ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Abneigung ab, als hätte jeder Einzelne der an der Tür stand die Pest.

"Ist das die Muggelfrau, die immer alles so ordentlich putzt?", fragte Tonks interessiert und musterte Tante Petunia.

"Äh", sagte Harry und warf rach einen Blick über seine Schulter.

"Sie haben wirklich meinen gröβten Respekt, wissen Sie. Alles so sauber zu putzen und das ohne Zauberei! Wirklich sehr erstaunlich. Ich könnte das nicht. Nicht mal mit Magie wird es bei mir so ordentlich", fügte sie etwas wehmütig hinzu.

"Nun Liebes, du machst auch sonst nichts ohne Zauberei wie willst du es da lernen?", meinte Lupin belustigt über Tonks Bermerkung.

"Das ist wahr", räumte diese ein. "Wie dem auch sei", sagte sie wieder an Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon gewandt. "Wir kommen um Harry abzuholen." Die Gesichter der Dursleys verändeten sich nicht.

"Der Zauber der ihn geschützt hat wirkt nicht mehr und er ist hier nicht mehr sicher. Auβerdem ist Harry ja nun Volljährig", meinte sie, als wolle sie die Dursleys überreden, Harry gehen zu lassen.

"Allerdings gibt es mit dem gehen noch ein kleines Problem, Harry", sagte Ron und sah seinen Freund an.

"Wie können erst wieder in einer Stunde zurück apparieren. Neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, frag am besten gar nicht erst. Wenn du mich fragst, spinnt das Ministerium jetzt völlig und dieser Rufus Scrimgeour hat sie ohnehin nicht mehr alle, schon allein auf die Idee zu kommen du könntest..."

"Ron", warf Hermine scharf ein. "Nicht hier." Ron warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

"Dann hole ich wohl meine Sachen", meinte Harry - er wollte keine Sekunde länger wie nötig in der Gegenwart der Dursleys bleiben "und dann warten wir drauβen, bis wir apparieren können." In Tante Petunias Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, diese Leute in ihrem Haus zu haben. Doch noch viel weniger gefiel ihr der Gedanke, von einer Truppe wildgewordener Irrer in ihrem Vorgarten. Wo sie von der gesamten Nachtbarschaft gesehen werden könnten. Was auch immer apparieren war, es bedeutete bestimmt, das sie verschwinden würden, sie wog ab, was ihr unangenehmer war. Schlieβlich fiel ihre Entscheidung. Mit den Nachbar musste sie noch mehrere Jahre auskommen, im Haus hatte sie aber nur eine Stunde mit diesen Leuten zu tun. Ehe sie es selber begriff, hörte sie sich sagen: "Wollen Sie nicht zum Frühstück bleiben?" Onkel Vernon klappte der Mund auf und er sah aus wie ein Fisch der nach Luft schnappte. "Zum Frühstück Petunia? Du willst _diese_ Leute zum Frühstück einladen?" Harry meinte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte seine Tante gerade wirklich eine Einladung zum Frühstück ausgesprochen? Wer hatte Tante Petunia geklaut? Das war bestimmt nicht seine Tante.

"Nun, wir wollen Ihnen keine Umstände machen", sagte Lupin und sah hinüber zu Tonks, die ebenfalls nicht recht wusste, was zu tun war. Onkel Vernon, der offensichtlich ebenfalls zu der Erkenntnis gekommen war, das dies unmöglich seine Frau sein konnte rief: "Was haben Sie mit meiner Frau angestellt? Sie alter ver...", ehe er den Satz beenden konnte, fuhr Tante Petunia dazwischen. "Vernon, ist es dir lieber, sie eine Stunde im Vorgarten zu haben oder im Haus. Was würden die Nachbarn denn denken, wenn sie sie sehen würden?" Onkel Vernon, der die Proplematik nun verstand lief rot an. Er verstand die Lösung zwar, aber sie gefiel ihm durchaus nicht. Er sah von den Besuchern zu seiner Frau und wieder zurück. Heute galt es eben einmal in der saueren Apfel zu beiβen, Glücklicherweise würde er danach nie wieder etwas mit diesem Pakt zu tun zu haben, oder mit seinem Neffen.

So geschah als das Unglaublichste, was im Hause Dursley auch nur geschehen konnte. Zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer wurden zum gemeinsamen Frühstück eingeladen. Etwas unbehaglich dreinschauend, folgten Ron, Hermine, Tonks und Lupin der Tante und dem Onkel in die Küche. Nach Harrys Geschmack, passten weder Ron, noch Tonks oder Lumpin in dieses Haus. Alle auβer Hermine schienen sich höchst unwohl zu fühlen. Hermine, deren Eltern selbst Muggels waren, kam mit all den Muggelgegenständen und der Sauberkeit am meinsten zurecht.

Dudley Dursley, Harrys fettgewichtiger Cousin starrte mit offenem Mund zur Tür, als sie eintarten. Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. Er sah so dämlich aus, das Harry fast laut loslachen musste. Da standen sie nun, allesamt in der blitzblank geputzten Küche der Dursleys, nicht recht wissend, was tun. Tante Petunia begann umständlich ihrer Einladung nachzukommen.

"Lassen Sie das mal uns machen", rief Tonks, der es offenbar peinlich war, sich von einem Muggel bedienen zu lassen und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sofort herrschte eine Grabesstille in der Küche und Dudley verschwand mit einem Qieken unter dem Esstisch, so dass nur noch sein grosser, Überdemensionaler Hintern zu sehen war. Tonks, voll in ihrem Element, lieβ den Zauberstab durch die Luft surren und im selben Moment begann sich der Tisch selbst zu decken. Selbst der Geburtstagskuchen von Hagrid kam aus Harrys Zimmer herbei geschwebt und setzte sich in die Mitte des Tisches auf eine Glasplatte, welche aus dem Schrank zu ihrer Rechten geflogen gekommen war. Überall im Raum schwirrten Luftballons herum und ein Radio war angesprungen, dass nun "Alles Gute für dich..." spielte.

Tante Petunia hatte sich mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens in die Arme von Onkel Vernon geflüchtet. Sie war ganz sicher der Meinung, dass Tonks ihr ihre kostbar geschrubbte Küche verunstaltet hatte, so wie sie aussah.

"Setzt euch", forderte Harry seine Gäste auf und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er fand die Sezene mittlerweile aüsserst belustigend. Seine vier Gäste nahmen Platz und Dudley kroch, gezwungenermassen, unter dem Tisch hervor.

"Wer möchte Tee", fragte Hermine und lieβ die Teekanne reihumschweben.

"Danke meine Liebe", sagte Lupin, nachdem sie ihm Tee eingegossen hatte. "Möchten Sie sich nicht setzten? Schlieβlich ist das der Geburststag Ihres Neffen", meinte Lupin, an die Dursleys gewandt.

"der ist von Hagrid, er kam heute Morgen mit der Eulenpost und ein paar hundert Karten", meinte Harry und schnitt den Kuchen an.

"Ah. Wenn wir schon beim Thema Geschenke sind, natürlich haben wir dich auch nicht vergessen", meinte Lupin.

Harry sah von seinem Kuchenstück auf. "Ach nein? Ich meine ... äh, ihr müsst mir doch nichts schenken."

"Ach komm schon Harry, sei nicht albern!", rief Hermine. "Natürlich haben wir ein Geschenk für dich!" Harry schluckte. Soviele Jahre lang, hatte er nie seinen Geburtstag gefeiert, die Dursleys hatten ihn einfach immer übergangen. Doch jetzt, heute, an seinem siebzehnten, hatte sich das plötzlich geändert und er saβ sogar zusammen mit den Dursleys an einem Tisch und aβ Kuchen! Wie komisch das doch war.

"Weisst du, wir dachten, zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, wär es an der Zeit, für dein Vermächtnis", fuhr Lupin ruhig fort. Sein Vermächtnis?

"Ich glaube ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt und bestrich sich sein Brötchen mit Marmelade.

"Es gib, oder sagen wir besser gab, Dinge im Leben von deinem Vater und mir, für die du bisher noch nicht alt genug warst. Sachen, Gegenstände, die einem erst guttun, wenn man das Alter dafür hat." Lupin sah Harrys unverständliche Miene und Lädchelte wehmütig.

"Wovon ich spreche, Harry, ist das Vermächtnis deiner Eltern."

Lupin griff nach seiner Tasche und brachte eine kleine, hölzerne Schatulle zum Vorschein. Er reichte sie Harry.

"Deine Mutter hatte mich kurz vor ihrem Tod gebeten, diese aufzubewahren. Sie sagte, vielleicht würde sie irgendwann einmal nützlich sein. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, aber ich habe sie einmal vor ein paar Jahren geöffnet. Sie enthält viele persönliche Gegenstände deiner Eltern, noch aus ihrer Schulzeit, sowie auch Aufzeichnungen und Briefe." Lupin betrachtete Harry, der Schatulle in seinen Händen hin und her drehte. Sie war ganz aus Holz, an den Enden schon ein wenig abgenutzt und abgegriffen. Sie hatte einen Goldenen Verschluss und oben auf dem Deckel waren die Buchstaben "J" und "L" ineinander verschlungen eingraphiert. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ob er sie aufmachen durfte? Gerade als er seine Gedanken aussprechen wollte, erhob sich Onkel Vernon vom Tisch, seine Teetasse festumklammert.

"Ich glaube", sagte er glucksend. "Heute ist ein Tag an dem wir uns alle Freuen können. Denn unser Harry ist endlich Volljährig geworden!"

"Genau", fiel Tante Petunia ein und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Deswegen müssen wir diesen Tag feiern."

"Harry", rief sein Onkel. "Wir haben leider vergessen ein Geschenk zu kaufen, aber da werden wir nachholen, Junge." Onkel Vernon lieβ ein dröhnendes Lachen von sich vernehmen. Harry starrte mit Tellergroβen Augen auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel an. Heute war eindeutig etwas nicht in Ordnung mit den Durselys.

"Ron", rief Hermine und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu. "Hast du diesen Muggels etwas von dem _Dauerlächelpulver_ verabreicht?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Ach Hermine komm schon, die haben ausgesehen, als hätten sie in eine Zitrone gebissen!"

"Das ist nicht witzig, Ron!"

"Es ist Harrys Geburtstag, und wenn er ihn schon mit diesen Muggels verbringen muss, dann wenigstens wenn sie in einer guten Stimmung sind."

Ron sah sich hilfesuchend nach Tonks oder Lumpin um.

"Hast du uns das auch in den Tee gekippt", fragte stattdessen Tonks und beäugte misstrauisch den Inhalt ihrer Tasse.

"Nein."

"Was ist _Dauerlächelpulver_?", fragte Harry, während er fasziniert auf seinen Onkel starrte, der mit Lupin ein angeregtes Gespräch über magische Dinge führte, welcher diesem ihm mit einer Stimme erklärte, mit der man sonst nur mit Kleinkindern redete. Ganz egal, was diese Pulver war, es wirkte Wunder.

"Das, ist ein neues Produkt von Fred und George", sagte Hermine, die immernoch säuerlich drein sah. Offenbar fand sie dieses Zeug überhaupt nicht lustig.

"In einer Überdosis verabreicht kann es ein unangenejme Wirkung haben. Fred und George waren damals, als sie es an sich testeten drei Wochen nur noch in Partylaune. Du hättest sie mal erleben sollen, das war vielleicht was! Aber keine Sorge, ich habe ihnen nur ein ganz kleines wenig in den Tee geschüttet, reicht höchstens für zwei Stunden oder..."

"RON WEASLEY! Das ist eindeutig ein Verstoβ gegen das Gesetz im Umgang mit nicht Magischen Wesen."

"Ach nun hab dich doch nicht so, Hermine. Was willst du denn, die sehen doch glücklich aus. Oder was meinst du Harry?"

"Dieses Zeugs ist cool, so hab ich meine Familie noch nie erlebt. Hätten Fred und George das nicht schon früher erfinden können?" Darauf erhielt Harry keine Antwort.

"Wie zur Antwort auf Rons Frage, fing Dudley zu lachen an, fast so, als hätte jemand einen besonders lustigen Witz gemacht."

"Sie sehen aus wie auf Drogen", sagte Hermine missmutig. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen, und sie war ernstahft böse mit Ron. Wie hatte er nur so etwas unverantwortliches tun können?

"Oh, keine Sorge Hermine, ich glaube, den Dursleys tut es auch einmal gut, einfach nur menschlich zu sein", meinte Harry Schulterzuckend. So waren ihm die Dursleys ohnehin viel sympathischer.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Aber irgendwann, gab auch sie es auf, wütend auf Ron zu sein und hatte sogar ein richtig interessantes Gespräch mit Tante Petunia über Bücher.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief in einer fröhlichen Stimmung und ehe sie sich versahen, war die Stunde lägst vergangen.

"Wir müssen jetzt dann aufbrechen, Harry. Hast du dein Koffer gepackt?"

"Ja er ist oben in meinem Zimmer."

"Sehr schön. Remus wird ihn nehmen. Ihr seit alle noch nicht so geübt im apparieren, als dass ihr damit zurechtkämt." Tonks zwinkerte. "Vielen Dank für das Frühstück, Petunia", sagte Tonks, der Tante Petunia freundlicherweise angeboten hatte, sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen. "Es war wirklich ausgezeichnet."

"Jederzeit wieder, Miss Tonks", gab Tante Petunia lachend zurück. "Ach Harry", sie kam auf ihren Neffen zu. "Machs gut, mein Junge und pass auf dich auf."

"Und schreib mal", sagte sein Onkel. "Du hast ja diese fabelhafte Eule." Harry nickte. "Also dann, ach komm her und lass dich drücken!" Tante Petunia eilte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an ihre Brust. "Tante Petunia, du zerquetscht mich", würgte Harry hervor und kämpfte sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Das _Dauerlächelpulver_ verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht..

Harry hatte wieder das Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden, als er wenige Sekunden später im Vorgarten des Fuchsbaues stand. Neben ihn tauchten Hermine, Ron, Tonks und Lumpin mit seinem Koffer auf. Jeder mit einem lauten Knall.

Der Fuchsabau stand in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihm, genauso, wie er ihn noch von seinem letzten Besuch in Erinnerung hatte, kunterbunt zusammen gewürfelt.

"Ich werde das apparieren wohl nie mögen", sagte er an Ron gewandt.

"Man gewöhnt sich dran", antwortete dieser und zuckte die Schultern. "Alles reine Gewöhnungssache, Harry. Du musst es nur noch ein paar Mal machen und schon ist es so einfach wie Butterbrot schmieren..."

"HARRY!" Ein Aufschrei war zu hören, gefolgt von einem zweiten. "'ARRY!"

Harry drehte sich um um zu sehen, wer nach ihm rief, als er sich in den Armen von Fleur wiederfand. " ´appy Birthday! Oh, es ist so schön disch wieder zu seh´en! Wie geht es dir?" Doch ehe er antworten konnte, wurde er erneut heftig gedrückt und zwar von Mrs. Weasley, die ihn gar nicht mehr los lassen wollte. "Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag! Ach mein Lieber, ich bin ja so froh das du da bist, wie gut, das dir nicht passiert ist..."

"Molly, du erdrückst den armen Kerl ja noch", rief Mr. Weasley und bewerkstelligte somit, dass Harry aus der klammendern Umarmung Mrs. Weasley befreit wurde. "Harry mein Junge", sagte Mr. und drückte ihn kurz und kräftig an die Brust. "Alles liebe zu deinem Geburtstag. Freut mich sehr, dass du hier bist."

"Danke Mr. Weasley."

"Harry! Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet!", rief es von einer Stimme die Harry nur zu gut kannte, Fred. Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und er nahm ebefalls Glückwünsche entgegen.

"Warum hat das so lang gedauert, kleiner Bruder", fragte George an Ron gewandt. "Hallo Harry, Happy Birthday auch von mir!" Harry sah die beiden Zwillinge grinsend an. Sie sahen sich so gleich, wie ein Ei dem anderen. Beide trugen Drachenlederjacken und hatte eine andere Frisur wie beim letzten Mal.

"Wie ich sehe läuft der Laden immer noch gut", meinte Harry und lächelte.

"Wie eh und je", kam es von den Zwillingen. "Das Geschäft boomt. Wir haben schon wieder unser Sortiment erweitert, du musst unbedingt mal wieder vorbeischauen! Das Dauerlächelpulver ist der Hammer!"

"Das habe ich schon bemerkt, aber ja, ich schaue gerne mal vorbei."

"´arry, gehen wir doch ins Haus, meine Eltern wollen disch auch kennenlernen", meldete sich Fleur wieder zu Wort.

"Eine hervorragende Idee, Fleur", stimmt Mrs. Weasley zu. "Harry ist drinnen sicherer."

"Isch weiss, Schwiegermama", lachte Fleur. Und alle folgten ihr ins Haus.

Im Haus herrschte ein reges Treiben, wie Harry sofort nach seinem Eintreten feststellen musste. Überall standen Kisten in den Ecken, Dekorationen stapelten sich, wo man hintrat und es wusselte von ... "Hauselfen?" Harry blieb stehen und betrachtete eine kleine Hauselfe, die gerade einen Teller mit einem Kuchen an ihm vorbeitrug.

"Ja, das sind die 'auselfchen, meiner Eltern", rief Fleur und winkte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Ein Blick auf Hermine genügte um ihm zu sagen, was sie davonhielt.

Fleur ergriff Harrys Arm und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. "Mamá, Papá, darf ich euch 'Arry Potter vorstellen!", sagte Fleur in einem Gemisch aus Englisch und Französisch. Vor Harry standen eine Frau, die wie ein älteres Vormat einer Fleur aussah, blod, schlank und mit diesem Hauch von einer Vela, die auch Fleur hatte. Zudem ein Mann, groβ, schlank mit strahlend blauen Augen und braunen Haaren. Madame und Monsieur Delacour sahen äuβerst verzückt bei Harrys Anblick aus. "Guten Tag Mr. Potter", sagte Madame Delacour und reichte ihm die Hand. "Es ist mir wirklich eine auβerordentliche Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Auch mir ist es eine Ehre", pflichtete Monsieur Delacour bei, jedoch mit einem ausgeprägterem Französischem Akzent, wie seine Frau.

"Danke, es ist mir auch eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen", erwiederte Harry höflich.

Es herrschte ein reges Stimmengewirr im Raum. Monsieur Delacour verwickelte Harry sofort in ein Gespräch über seine damaligen Leistungen beim Trimagischen Tunier und die Heldenhafte Rettung seiner kleinen Tochter Gabriel, wobei er ihn in so hohen Tönen lobte, dass es Harry richtig unangenehm war. Zwischen allem dem Getummel bemerkte Harry nicht, wie sich die Terassentür öffnete und ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren, gefolgt von einem Mädchen mit Strohblonden Haaren eintraten. Ginny Weasley, Rons kleine Schwester erblickte Harry zuerst. Bevor er diese überhaupt wahrnahm, stand sie schon vor ihm und unterbrach somit Monsieur Delacour in seinen weiten Ausschweifungen.

"Hallo Harry", sagte Ginny. Sie blinzelte. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz in die Luft. Ginny!

"Hallo Ginny, wie geht es dir...", ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte, lag sie in seinen Armen.

"Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag", flüsterte sie ihm in sein Ohr. Harry konnte spüren, wie ihr Körper leicht unter seinen Händen zitterte. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl dass alle Blicke in diesem Augenblick auf sie gerichtet waren, auch wenn die Gespräche nicht verstummten. Ginny löste sich von ihm und er bedauerte, ihre kurze intime Nähe verloren zu haben. Sie sahen sich an, nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er wusste, seine Entscheidung war entgültig gewesen und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Sie wusste es auch. "Es gibt irgendeinen dummen, edlen Grund dafür, nicht wahr?", hatte sie gefragt "Und was, wenn es mir egal ist?". Ihm war es aber nicht egal gewesen, auch jetzt noch nicht. Und sie wusste es. Sie musste das verstehen.

"´allo Harry", vernahm er eine hohe Stimme. Das blonde Mädchen das mit Ginny eingetreten war, lächelte ihn an. "Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?", fragte es und blinzelte. Gabriel, Fleurs kleine Schwester stand mit geröteten Wangen vor ihm.

"Aber natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an dich", sagte Harry lächelnd. Wie könnte er auch den Grund vergessen, warum er damals beim Trimagischen Tunier beinahe disqualifiziert worden war. Und das alles nur weil er den "Helden" hatte spielen wollen, wie Hermine es so schön gesagt hatte.

"Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Harry Gabriel höflich.

"Sehr gut, danke und dir?" Er sah, wie Ginny sich entfernte und verspürte einen Stich. Der magische Faden, der sie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor zwischen ihm und ihr bestanden hatte, brach ab. Sein Herz schlug ungefähr noch doppelt so schnell, wie normal, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn Bill begann gerade eine Rede zu halten, welche er mit den Worten schloss "... und da unser lieber Harry nun sein siebzehntes Lebensjahr erreicht hat, müssen wir das natürlich auch feiern." Bill begann Happy Birthday to you... anzustimmen und alle fielen ein, während im Hintergrund eine Torte hereingetragen wurde.

Es war die erste Geburtstagsfeier seines Lebens. Und es war unglaublich schön, dies mit seinen besten Freunden und der Familie Weasley zu erleben. Nach dem der Kuchen angeschnitten und jeder davon gegessen hatte (magischer Kuchen der sich immer wieder erneuert) ging es an die Geschenke. Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, bei dem Berg, der sich vor ihm im Wohnzimmer auftürmte. Das sollte alles für ihn sein? Gleich nach dem er sein erstes Päckchen von dem Papier befreit hatte, wusste er, das es der beste Geburtstag in seinem Leben sein würde. Fred und Gerorge hatten ihm ein ganzes Sortiment ihrer neusten Produkte des Scherzartikelladens geschenkt inklusive Schildhüten und anderen sehr praktischen Zaubern geschenkt. Von Monsier und Madame Delacour schenkten ihm "Die Sammlung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" von Albert Hopkins während Ron und Hermine ihm nützliche Dinge wie unsichtbare Tinte, Elexiere und ähnliches geschenkt hatten. Zudem hatte er ein neues Besenpflegeset und einen Strickpullover von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekommen. Doch das gröβte und wohl praktischte Geschenk kam von Fleur, Bill und Charlie, einen "Camälionumhang", angefertigt von den besten Hexen in Frankreich.

"Er funktioniert fast wie ein Tarnumhang", erklärte ihm Bill und zog den Umhang aus der Schachtel. "Nur das du automatisch die Gestalt eines Gegenstandes animmst, sobald du ihn dir überziehst und bist so für die umstehenden unsichtbar." Er schweifte sich den Umhang über und augenblicklich stand da, wo wenige Sekunden zuvor Bill gestanden hatte, ein kleiner Holztisch, passend zur Couch. "Das praktische an einem Camälionumhang ist", kam Bills gedämpfte Stimme von dem Tisch her "dass du nicht der Gefahr ausgesetzt bist, dass dich jemand anrempelt, denn du bist für jeden sichtbar aber doch unsichtbar. Die perfekte Tarnung eben", schloss er und tauchte wieder auf. Harry betrachtete einen nach dem anderen und schlieβlich den Umhang in Bills Hand.

"Das ist...", begann er.

"Unser Geburtstagsgeschenk an dich", vollendete Charlie für Harry den Satz und trat an die Seite seines Bruders und seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin.

"Ich weiβ gar nicht was ich sagen soll", sagte Harry.

"Wie wäre es mit einem einfaschen Danke, ´arry?" Fleur lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Danke. Danke für das alles hier. Ihr seit wirklich die Besten!" Er sah von einem glücklichen Gesicht ins nächste und er hatte fast das Gefühl als wäre es ein ganz normaler Geburtstag, ohne die lauerende Gefahr, die sich Voldemort nannte und ihm im Nacken saβ.

Der Abend nahte und es ging schon fast auf zwölf Uhr zu, als er endlich mit Ron in dessen Zimmer unter dem Dachboden ging. Das Fest war noch sehr lange gegangen. Es hatte Musik gegeben und Fred und George hatten ihnen ihre neusten Scherzartikel vorgeführt, zur Verärgerung von Mrs. Weasley, die gemeint hatte, dies seie nicht der richtige Anlass dazu und überhaupt seinen Fred und George noch wie kleine Kinder. Monsieur Delacour hatte am Schluss dann noch auf dem Tisch gesteppt und zur Freude aller (er hatte zuviel getrunken) "What shall we do with a drunken sailor" gesungen. Harry hatte seinen Geburtstag sichtlich genossen und er hatte ihn für wenige Stunden von seinen Sorgen abgelenkt. Ein Geburtstag voller Lächeln, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, vor allem als er an die Dursleys dachte.

"Es war ein toller Tag heute", meinte Ron und zog sich sein Pyjama Oberteil über den Kopf.

"Ja, das fand ich auch", stimmte Harry zu und sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Fenster, hinaus in die schwarze Nacht.

"Und du willst wirklich nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts, Harry? Du möchtest _ihn_ suchen.", Ron sprach immernoch sehr ungern Voldemorts Namen aus. Vor allem jetzt, nach den letzten Ereignissen in Hogwarts und dem Tod des ehemaligen Schulmeisters.

"Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, Ron. Entweder er oder ich. Auβerdem, was will ich noch in Hogwarts? Dumbledore ist tot und zudem weiβ immer noch keiner, ob Hogwarts je wieder geöffnet wird."

"Hast du denn heute noch keine Zeitung gelesen", fragte Ron erstaunt und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Harry sah ihn unverständlich an.

"Ich hatte heute ein Pfund Geburtstagskarten, die ich noch nicht einmal gelesen habe, wie soll ich da bitte zum Zeitung lesen kommen?" Manchmal hatte Ron wirklich komische Ideen. Zudem war ihm heute alles andere als zum Zeitungslesen zu Mute, nur um zu erfahren, wer jetzt schon wieder tot aufgefunden wurde.

"Es war ein ganz groβe Bericht heute Morgen, auf der Titelseite. Hogwarts hat einen neuen Schulleiter." Harry starrte Ron an.

"Wer?", fragte er.

"McGonagall", antwortete dieser. "Sie haben McGonagall eingesetzt. Hogwarts wird nicht geschlossen."

"McGonagall?", Harry setzte sich aufs Bett. Seine Ehemalige Hauslehrerin war also jetzt Schulleiterin.

"Ja. Sie wird Dumbledore zwar nicht ersetzten können, aber hey, sie ist besser als jeder andere und zudem ein Mitglied des Ordens."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Tut mir Leid, was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich sagte, McGonagall ist vielleicht nicht Dumbledore, aber sie ist besser als jeder andere. Auβerdem", fügte er hinzu "Ist sie ein Mitglied im Orden und das ist sehr wichtig, dass wir jemanden in Hogwarts haben." Der Orden?

"Ron, du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes sagen, das der Orden des Phönix immer noch existiert, ohne Dumbledore!"

Ron sah seinen Freund an.

"Natürlich gibt es ihn noch oder glaubst du, Dumbledore hätte gewollt, das er auseinander bricht, wie eine Keramikschale die zu Boden fällt?"

"Aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich! Voldemort weiss alles über den Orden, Snape hat im bestimmt jedes Detail verraten!" Ron sah seinen Freund lange an, ehe er antwortet.

"Harry, wenn wir uns nicht Voldemort entgegenstellen, wer tut es dann? Zudem, keiner ist mehr sicher, ob Ordensmitlgied oder nicht. Es macht keinen Unterschied mehr."

Er stieg in sein Bett.

"Ich weiβ, du wirst nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehen, Harry. Doch lass dir eines gesagt sein, dass was Hermine und ich dir an der Beerdigung gesagt haben, werden wir auch tun. Versuche nicht uns abzuhalten, ebensowenig wie wir versuchen werden dich abzuhalten. Wir sind deine Freunde und stehen das gemeinsam mit dir durch, wenn es sein muss... dann werden wir auch dafür sterben." Er schluckte schwer, nickte dann und legte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand auf die Seite.

"Gute Nacht Harry, mach das Licht aus, wenn du dich hinlegst."

Harry sah sich den Rücken seines Freundes noch einige Minuten schweigend an, ehe er sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste. Er war Ron sehr dankbar, für das was er gesagt hatte.

Der nächste Morgen war schwühl warm und es sah nach dem lang erwarteten Regen aus, den alle so sehr brauchten. Ron war schon vor Harry zum Frühstück hinunter in die Küche gegangen und als er hinzukam, saβen Ron und Hermine nebeneinander auf der Bank und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Marmelade Brötchen.

Harry lieβ sich Ginny gegenüber nieder, welche es vermied ihn anzusehen.

"Guten Morgen Harry, Schatz. Was möchtest du frühstücken, Toast und Ei?", fragte ihn Mrs. Weasley und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Toast ist okay", antwortete er. Mr. Weasley sah von seiner Zeitung auf. "Es gab einen weiteren Angriff", teilte er mit und sein Gesicht war dabei sehr ernst.

"Wer", fragte Mrs. Weasley und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei.

"Allan McKenzie", antwortete ihr Mr. Weasley und nahm den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse.

"Nein, nicht Allan", rief Mrs. Weasley leise aus und musste sich abstützen um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

"Du kanntest ihn Mum?", fragte Ron, der aufgehört hatte, Hermine zu füttern.

"Er war in meinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Ein sehr gutaussehender und intelligenter Zauberer." Mrs Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

"Da traut man sich nirgendwo mehr hin", sagte sie wie zu sich selbst und stapelte Harry Toast auf den Teller. Die Stimmung war allgemein gedrückt und es wurde nicht allzu viel gesprochen.

Fleur, deren Eltern sowie Bill und Charlie waren schon in aller Frühe aufgebrochen um noch Besorgungen für die Hochzeit machen. Fleur hatte zusammen mit ihrer Mutter einen Termin bei der Schneiderin ihres Kleides und Bill und Charlie suchten passende Schuhe zu ihren Festumhängen.

Harry aβ rasch zu Ende, und wollte sich auf den Weg hinauf in Rons Zimmer machen, als die Post kam. Vier groβe, braune Eulen flogen durchs Fenster herein und eine landete direkt vor Harrys Nase. Er brauchte den Brief gar nicht erst aufmachen um zu wissen von wem er war und was sich darin befand. Das rot Wachssiegel genügte ihm um alles zu wissen. Er band der Eule den Brief vom Bein und diese flog davon. Er blickte hinüber zu Hermine und Ron, die ihre Brief bereit geöffnet hatten.

"Ich brauche ein neues Buch in Verwandlung", sagte Ginny ohne von ihrer Liste aufzusehen.

"Du kannst meines haben", erklärte Ron. "Ich brauch' es nicht mehr." Er warf die Liste beiseite und sah Harry direkt an.

"Was heiβt das, du brauchst es nicht mehr", fragte Mrs. Weasley und sah ihren Sohn entgeistert an.

"Mum, ich werde nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts gehen", verkündete Ron der Ohnmächtigkeits anfälligen Mrs. Weasley. Diese schnappte nach Luft.

"Du willst WAS?" Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie gleich die Nerven verlor.

"Mum, ich bin jetzt Volljährig, ich brauche mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr und ich werde mit Harry gehen."

"Mit Harry?" Mrs. Weasleys Blick glitt panisch zu ihm hinüber. "Soll das etwa heiβen, du hast dir auch in den Kopf gesetzt, nicht mehr zurück zu gehen?" Fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei so hoch, dass sie unmöglich menschlich sein konnte.

"Ja", sagte Harry schlicht. Doch dann fügte er hinzu: "Meine Aufgabe ist jetzt eine andere, Mrs. Weasley. Ich muss Voldemort finden und ihn töten."

Vielleicht hätte ich es etwas anders formulieren sollen, stieβ es Harry durch den Kopf, als Mrs. Weasley in Sekunden später an den Schultern packte und heftig zu schütteln begann.

"Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen Harry? Er wird dich umbringen! Wie kannst du freiwillig in seine Arme laufen? Nein mein Lieber, das werde ich nicht zulassen, ich werde..."

"Molly lass den Jungen los!" War auf einmal die Stimme von Athur Weasley zu hören.

"Arthur, er will ihm suchen! Er will nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, er will ihn suchen!"

"Ja, Molly ich weiβ", sagte Mr. Weasley und blickte auf seine Frau hinunter.

"Aber Molly, du kannst ihn nicht aufhalten, er ist nicht dein Sohn und..."

"Aber er _ist_ wie mein Sohn", schrie Mrs. Weasley hysterisch und lieβ Harry los.

"... zudem, ist er nun Volljährig. Du kannst ihn nicht halten."

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, das einer von euch sich freiwillig in Gefahr begibt, das werde ich nicht zulassen! Vielleicht kann ich es Harry nicht verbieten, aber dir schon, junger Mann, dir schon!", schrie Mrs. Weasley und zeigte drohend mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Ron.

Hermine saβ regungslos in der Bank, das Marmeladenbrötchen noch in der Hand und starrte Mrs. Weasley mit offenem Mund an.

"Wie könnt ihr zwei nur so unvernünftig sein? Wie könnt ihr nur überhaupt Ansatzweise auf die _Idee_ kommen, nach ihm zu suchen. Reicht es euch nocht, das Dumbledore umkam. Glaubt ihr, ihr seit bessere Zauberer wie Dumbledore? Kaum aus den Windeln und sich mit dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten einlassen wollen, IHR HABT JA DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN!" Mrs. Weasleys Stimme überschlug sich ein paar Mal kräftig.

"Molly, bitte", versuchte Mr. Weasley seine Frau zu beruhigen

"Seht euch nur einmal Hermine an, die ist wenigstens vernünftig und kommt nicht auf solch bescheuerte Ideen wie ihr zwei! Sie..."

Harry fing Hermines Blick auf, die nun ganz klein in der Bank wurde. Natürlich hatte sie nie vorgehabt zurück zu gehen und das wussten alle - auβer Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley hielt aprubt inne, als sich Ginny ruckartig vom Stuhl erhob. Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf sie.

"Mum, wenn Harry gehen will, dann lass ihn gehen.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Und wenn Ron es für richtig hält dann lass ihn mit ihm gehen. Du kannst uns nicht zwingen, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen." Uns? Hatte Harry gerade richtig gehört und sie hatte uns gesagt? Oh nein, dass konnte sie nicht machen...

"Ginny nein." Sagte Harry plötzlich ziemlich laut und mit fester Stimme, so dass es im Raum Totenstill wurde. "Du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, ich möchte nicht das du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst du..."

"WAS DU AUCH GINNY?", kreischte Mrs. Weasley und jetzt war sie wirklich kurz vor einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihren Ehemann, der vor Schreck ganz bleich war.

"Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, wenn Ron, Harry und Hermine meinen, sie müssen drauβen "fang den Voldemort" spielen", sagte sie und reckte das Kinn.

Ehe irgendjemand noch etwas weiteres sagen konnte, trat Lupin in die Küche gefolgt von Tonks.

"Was ist denn hier los", fragte er in die Runde und starrte auf die aufgelöste Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, alles in Ordnung mit dir. Was ist hier geschehen." Lupins Blick fiel auf die offenen Briefe auf dem Tisch und betrachtete dann Harry.

"Ah ja, sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte er leise. Mrs. Weasley begann zu schluchzen.

"Sie wollen nicht zurück", brach es aus ihr heraus und sie begann zu weinen. Tonks trat an ihre Seite und tätschelte ihr die Schulter. "M - m - meine Babys wollen n - n - nicht zurück. Sie w - wollen sich lieber freiwillig umbringen." Erneut wurde sie von einem heftigen Tränenanfall gepackt, während Athur Weasley sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm.

Lupin betrachtete Harry lange Zeit, ehe er etwas sagte: "Dumbledore hat mir, kurz vor seinem Tod, einen Brief zukommen lassen", sagte er leise. "Ich weiβ von der Prophezeiung, Harry und ich weiβ auch, das es deine Pflicht ist zu gehen und du deine Entscheidung schon getroffen hast. Aber trotzdem, ist es meine Pflicht, dich daruf hinzuweisen, dass deine Ausbildung zum Zauberer noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Das letzte Jahr, wäre vielleicht... es würde euch nicht schaden."

Harry sah Lupin an.

"Zumindest wenn ihr vorerst in die Schule zurückkehrt", beendete er. "Solange, bis man das unvermeitliche nicht mehr vermeiden kann."

Er blickte jeden einzelnen an, Harry, Ron, Hermine und auch Ginny.

"Zudem", fügte er hinzu. "Bist du noch nicht Volljährig, Ginny. Du kannst die Schule noch nicht verlassen."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an. Er wusste, Lupin hatte ihm somit die Chance gegeben das zu tun, was er wollte, friedlich."

"Okay, ich werde zur Schule zurück gehen, aber nicht, bevor ich nicht in Godric's Hollow gewesen bin", sagte er und verlieβ die Küche, den zerknitterten Hogwartsbrief in der Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hat ein wenig länger gedauert, doch hier mal das nächste Kapitel. Danke Kathleen für dein Review und den Tipp, ich hab ihn mir zu Herzen genommen. Also, auf die Plätze, fertig los, hier geht es weiter. Ich Würd mich freuen, wennihr mir dazu euer Statement abgeben würdet...!

**2. Eine magische Hochzeit**

Ein heftiges Treiben hatte sich nun, im Entspurt auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit hin im Hause Weasley eingestellt. Dekorateure kamen, die Räume wurden vermessen, es wurde geputzt und gebohnert und es kamen immer mehr Gäste an, dass bald in den Zimmern kaum noch Platz war und Harry und Ron zu Fred und Geroge in den Laden zogen. Es hatte noch einige heftige Diskussionen gegeben, nachdem Gespräch in der Küche, doch vorerst waren alle drei zu dem Entschluss gekommen, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kehren, zumindest für solange, wie nötig.

Im Laden von Fred und Geroge war es wesentlich angenehmer als im Fuchsbau wo allgemeine Hektik und Missstimmung unter den Bewohnern herschte. Die Hochzeitvorbereitungen gingen alle an die Nerven, ganz besonders an denen von Mrs. Weasley, die sich seit dem Vorfall in der Küche kaum noch halten konnte und alle und jeden anfuhr, der ihrer Meinung nach etwas nicht richtig machte. Es war zwei Tag vor der geplanten Hochzeit, Ron und Harry waren gerade dabei, einige Scherzartikel für Fred und George zu etiketieren, als Ginny, wutentbrannt, gefolgt von einer grünen Staubwolke im Kamin auftauchte. "... mich so anzuschreien, die spinnt ja wohl", rief sie fuchsteufelswild, verstummte aber sofort beim Anblick von Ron und Harry.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ron und sah seine Schwester an. "Wolltest du nicht Mum helfen?"

"Ich werde gar nichts tun", rief Ginny und liess sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen. Zwei fragende Augenpaare sahen sie an. "Mum ist völlig durchgeknallt. Sie hat mich angeschrien, nur weil ich das Geschirr falsch abgetrocknet habe. Sie war völlig aus dem Häusschen. Ich meine, hallo, was kann man bitte beim Geschirrabtrocknen falsch machen?"

Offenbar eine ganze Menge. Mit dem laufenden Mittag, besuchten immer mehr Leute, Fred und George, unter anderem auch Tonks, Lupin uns später sogar Mr. Weasley. Die Hochtzeit zerrte an jedermanns Nerven, um so glücklicher waren dann alle, als endlich der grosse Tag da war.

Harry, der noch nie auf einer magischen Hochzeit dabei gewesen war, gescheigedem auf überhaupt einer Hochzeit, die Dursleys hatten ihn bei solchen Angelegenheiten immer zu Miss Figg gebracht, einer Nachbarin, die wie Harry im Sommer vor einem Jahr herausgefunden hatte eine Squip war, war sehr gespannt darauf. Squip sind Menschen, die zwar magische Eltern haben, jedoch selber nicht zaubern können.

Was natürlich zu jeder guten Hochzeit gehörte, war ein guter Junggesellenabschied, wie Fred und George zu sagen pflegten.

"Schlieβlich tritt unser Bruder jetzt in den Knast der Ehe ein." Jungesellenaschied bei den Muggels hieβ meistens Trinken bis zum umfallen, derbe Witze und - nun ja andere Dinge, die Muggelmänner amüsiant fanden. Zauberer feierten diesen Abend etwas kultivierter und mit viel Magie.

Alle Männlichen Weasleys, sowie auch Lupin, Harry, Moody und alte Schlufreunde von Bill, hatten sich am Abend vor Fleurs und Bills groβem Tag im Tropfenten Kessel eingefunden. Bill, der natürlich von all dem keine Ahnung hatte, kam als letzter.

"Hallo Bruderherz", begrüβte Fred seinen älteren Bruder überschwänglich und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl.

"Na schon aufgeregt auf Morgen? Komm trink erst einmal einen Schluck!" Er hielt ihm eine Flasche Butterbier unter die Nase. Bill sah aus, als wüsste er nicht recht, was damit anfangen.

"Wo möchtest du als erstes hin, Bill?", fragte George und hatte eine Liste gezückt.

"Also, Tropfender Kessel, ist unsere erste Station. Butterbier, gut das hätten wir erledigt", meinte er geistesabwesend und strich etwas auf seiner Liste durch. Er hob den Kopf. "Möchtest du den Drachenwhiskey hier haben, oder sollen wir weiter. Immerhin haben wir noch 12 Pubs vor uns."

"Wollt ihr mich abfüllen", fragte Bill, halb lachend, halb verunsichert.

"Abfüllen? Im Leben nicht, Bruderherz", antwortete Fred unschuldig und bestellte eine Runde für alle.

Harry amüsierte sich köstlich.

Gegen Ende ihrer Tour, die sie durch die ganze Winkelgasse bis nach Hogsmead geführt hatte, lieβen Bill, mit der Hilfe von seinem Vater (er war doch schon ein wenig angetrunken) ein rieβiges Feuerwerk entstehen (einer der Zauber, die er an diesem Abend ausführen musste). Um drei Uhr, fiel Harry Hundemüde in sein Bett in Rons Zimmer. Er wollte nur noch schlafen...

Es war ein sonniger Tag, es hätte wohl jeden überrascht, wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre und es herrschte eine allgemein gute Stimmung. Die Zeremonie sollte um elf beginnen und anschlieβend sollte gefeiert werden. Der Garten der Weasleys hatte sich wie verwandelt. Überall wuchsen nun weiβe Rosenhecken und es war ein Pavillon aufgestellt worden, welches elegant mit allen möglichen Blumen verzieht war. Kleine Feen, schwirrten umher und funkelten und glizernten im Sonnenlicht in allen erdenklichen Farben, während ein Orchester leise Musik spielte. Der Garten der Weasleys war extra und eigenhändig von Monsieur Delacour entgnomt worden und Madame Delacour hatte die Stuhlung übernommen, so das alle Gäste auch gut den groβen Tag ihrer Tochter mitverfolgen konnten.

"Es ist perfekt Veronique!", sagte Mrs. Weasley an Madame Delacour gewandt am Abend vor der Hochzeit. "Danke Molly", antwortete Madame Delacour und war sichtlich stolz auf ihr Werk.

Gabrielle, Fleurs kleine Schwester die Harry damals beim Trimagischen Tunier aus dem See geholt hatte und Ginny sollten die beiden Brautjungfern sein. Beide sollten Veilchenlilane Kleider tragen, da sich rosa zu sehr mit Ginnys roten Haaren gebissen hätte. Wenn jemand nach Hermines Meinung gefragt hätte, was natürlich keiner hatte, dann passte lila, sei es auch Veilchenlila, ebensowenig zu ihren Haaren wie rosa.

Gegen fünf Uhr am Morgen wurde Harry unsaft durch lautes Klopfen an Rons Zimmertür aus dem Schlaf gerissen. "Auf stehen Jungs", ertönte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme von der Tür aus und ihr Kopf tauchte im Türrahmen auf.

"Mum, willst du uns umbringen?", krächtzte Ron und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke.

"Raus aus den Federn, mein Lieber, es gibt eine ganze Menge zu tun!"

Ron gab nur ein Grunzen von sich und blieb liegen wo er war.

Harry, der sich fühlte als hätte er gerade einmal fünf Minuten geschlafen, torckelte ins Badezimmer, wo ihm schon jemand seinen Festumhang und die passenden Schuhe hingerichtet hatte. Er begann seinen Tag mit einer kräftigen Dusche - die seine Lebensgeister wieder weckte und kleidete sich dann an.

Ron betrat eine halbe Stunde später das Badezimmer, mit dunklen Augenringen und sichtlich schlechter Laune, zudem hatte er seinen ersten Kater im Leben.

"Was fällt ihr eigentlich ein, uns um fünf Uhr aus dem Bett zu schmeiβen", maulte er, während er sich Zahnpasta auf die Zahnbürste tat.

"Hätte auch noch um sieben gereicht, wir brauchen ja keine zehn Stunden um diesen dämlich Festtagsumhang ... ach du scheiβe!" Ron betrachtete seinen Umhang mit offenem Mund. Er war zwar nicht Kastanienbraun, dafür aber mit weiβen rüschen und dunkelblau.

"Das ist nicht ihr Ernst", schnaubte er. Harrys Kopf erschien in der Öffnung seines Smaraktgrünen Umhanges.

"Nun ja", sagte Harry. "Er ist zumindest schon mal nicht Braun..."

"Das Ding hat Rüschen! Glaubst du allen ernstes, ich laufe auf der Hochzeit meines Bruders mit einem _Mädchenkleid_ durch die Gegend?" Ron warf die Zahnbürste ins Waschbecken.

"Wo ist denn dein anderer Umhang", fragte Harry und machte sich daran, sein Haar zu bändigen.

"Ich meine den, den dir Fred und George gekauft haben."

"Ach der", sagte Ron und tat ihnmit einer Handbewegung ab. "Er war wirklich toll, solange er mir noch passte. Doch jetzt ist er mir einfach zu kurz. Und da sagte Mum, sie kaufe mir einen neuen und ich hätte es_ wissen_ müssen, was sie damit meint", er schüttelte den Kopf. "So werde ich auf keinen Fall da hinausgehen!" Er zeigte zum Fenster. "Mum kann sich jetzt was anhören, das kannst du mir glauben." Er verschwand durch die Tür, samt Umhang. Seine verächtlichen "Mädchenkleid" Rufe waren noch eine ganze Weile zu hören.

Harry verbrachte ganze zwei Stunden im Badezimmer, nur um danach frustriert festzustellen, dass sein Haar sich immernoch nicht zähmen lieβ. Wütend legte er den Kamm beiseite.

"Ich finde dein Haar ohnehin so schön, wie es ist", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Harry indentifizierte sie eindeutig als die von Ginny. Sie stand in der Tür, eingehüllt in ihr Veilchenlilanes Kleid, das einen schaurigen Kontrast zu ihrem Haar bildete.

"Du solltest es so lassen", sagte Ginny schlicht und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei hinein in das kleine Badezimmer. Harry beobachtete sie, wie sie etwas in dem kleinen Wandschrank suchte. Ihr Haar lag ihr offen, in sanften Wellen über den Schultern.

Endlich schien sie gefunden haben, nach was sie gesucht hatte. Triumphierend hielt sie einen kleinen Beutel voll Haarspangen in der Hand.

"Hab ich dich", murmelte sie leise, sich seines Blickes bewusst. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn direkt an. Da war sie wieder, diese Hauchdünne Verbindung...

"Du solltest besser jetzt nicht runtergehen", riβ ihn ihre Stimme plötzlich aus der Tiefe ihrer Augen. "Mum ist auf 180 und sie liefert sich ein nettes Wortgefecht mit Ron." Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich kann ihn ja verstehen", sagte sie mit einem plötzlichen Interesse für ihre Fingernägel. "Der Umhang ist wirklich schrecklich."

Harry nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen, geschweigedem etwas zu denken. Er musste hier raus, und zwar schnell! Es war zu gefährlich, er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, ihr durfte doch nichts geschehen...

"Harry", sagte sie plötzlich ganz leise. "Pass auf dich auf." Dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwandt durch die Tür. Er blickte ihr lange Zeit nach. War das jetzt ein Abschied?

Gleich war es soweit! Und Fleur Delacour würde nicht mehr länger Fleur Delacour sondern Fleur Weasley sein. Sie war so aufgeregt wie als Kind an Weihnachten. Schon in aller Frühe, war sie aufgestanden. Ihre Mutter, sowie ihre Tante und Molly hatten ihr beim ankleiden und zurecht machen geholfen. Ihr seidenes, Silberblondes Haar hatten sie zu einer Kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur verarbeitet. Einzelne, gelockte Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht wie Gold in der Sonne.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus", flüsterte ihre Zukünftige Schwiegermutter und hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen.

"Du bist zauberhaft, mein Engel", rief ihre Mutter voll Stolz aus. Fleur errötete leicht.

"Danke Mama, danke Schwiegermama", sagte Fleur und hauchte beiden jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange. Von drauβen waren die ersten Takte, der Festmusik zu hören.

"Ich glaube es ist soweit", rief Mrs. Weasley. "Wir sollten hinausgehen. Dein Vater wartet sicher schon", sagte sie und ein lächeln spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

Die drei Damen gingen hinaus auf die Festwiese, wo die Hochtzeitsgesellschaft bereits wartete.

Fleur wurde von ihrem Vater in Empfang genommen, der sie zum Altar führen sollte.

Harry saβ in der zweiten Reihe, direkt neben Ron und Hermine, um alles gut sehen zu können. Bill stand bereits vorn, vor dem Altar und wartete auf seine zukünftige Braut. Mr. Allan Browie vom Zauberminesterium, der für Zauberische Verbindungen zuständig war und ein Französischer Herr vom Magischen Minesterium _Francia_ sollten die Trauung vornehmen. Beide Männer waren tadellos gekleidet.Mr. Browie trug einen schwarzen Schnurrbart, den Harry stark an Onkel Vernon erinnerte sowie einen Magonienblauen Umhang. Der Französische Herr, der den Französischen Gästen die Hochzeit übersetzen würde, strahlte eine groβe Portion Selbstbewusstsein aus, ganz so, als ob dies sein groβer Tag war und nicht der von Fleur und Bill. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich leise, bis die Musik einsetzte.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu Fleur, die am Ende des Durchganges zum Altar erschienen war. Ein Flüstern und leise "Ohh", Rufe gingen durch die Menge, als Monsier Delacour seine Tochter nach vorn zu ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann führte. Harry hielt den Atem an. Fleur sah wirklich bezaubernd aus. Sie trug ein zartgrünes Kleid, das bis zum Boden ging, dazu eine Schleppe und in ihrem Haar war ein kleines Diadem befestigt, das sich ihrer perfekt gestylten Frisur nahtlos anpasste. Sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin aus einem Märchenfilm, so graziös und schön, wie eine Vela. Doch Harrys Blick schweifte ab, hinüber zu der Gestalt, die sich dicht hinter Fleur hielt, mit ihrem Lilanen Kleid und dem rotem Haar...

Fleur reichte Bill ihre schlanke Hand und er führte sie neben sich. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft setzte sich. Ginny uns Gabrielle lieβen sich in der ersten Reihe, jeweils links und rechts des Durchganges nieder.

Mr. Browie begann zu sprechen: "Liebe Gäste, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diesen Denkwürdigen Tag und der Zusammenkunft zweier Menschen zu feiern." Er machte eine Pause, das der andere genug Zeit hatte, das Gesagte auch für den französischen Teil der Verwandtschaft verständlich zu machen. Bill und Fleur lächelten sich an. Ein groβer Tag war das gewiss für die beiden. Im Sonnenlicht spiegelten sich die feinen silbernen Narben in Bills Gesicht deutlich wieder. Bill hatte sich eigens und allein für seine Hochzeit seine Haare von Mrs. Weasley schneiden lassen. Der Ohrring jedoch war geblieben. Eine kleine Erinnerung an den Bill, der er gewesen war vor der Schicksalshaften Nacht.

"...um den Bund zwischen diesen beiden Menschen zu schlieβen, bitte ich alle Anwesenden sich zu erheben und die Trauzeugen nach vorne zu kommen...", erklang Browies Stimme begleitet von der der französischen Übersetzung. Ron, Hermine und auch die anderen Gäste erhoben sich, Harry tat es ihnen gleich.

Gespannt, was als nächstes geschehen würde, blickte er nach vorn, wo sich Fleur und Bill gegenüber standen. Harry sah Charlie nach vorne schreiten, er war Bills Trauzeuge, gefolgt von einer dunkelhaarigen, hübschen, jungen Frau, die eine Stupsnase hatte und eine Brille trug. Ihr langes Kleid berührte bei jedem Schritt den Boden.Die junge Frau stellte sich an Fleurs Seite und bezeugte somit deren Dazugehörigkeit. Zwei Trauzeugen, zwei Brautjungfern und eine Festgemeinde, für einen Bund fürs Leben.

Mr. Browie, sowie auch sein französischer Vertreter verneigten sich höflich vor Charlie und der Dame, ehe Mr. Browie wieder zu sprechen anfing.

"Wir werden diese beiden jungen Menschen nun in den Stand der Ehe eintreten lassen, wenn einer, einen Grund hat, warum diese beiden ihn nicht eingehen sollten, der möge jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen." Es entstandt eine längere Pause. Zum einen, weil Zeit für das Übersetzen gebraucht wurde, zum anderen aber auch um abzuwarten. Als niemand die Stimme erhob, (was natürlich keine Überraschung war) wurde mit der Zeremonie fortgefahren.

"So möchten wir, mit der Zeremonie fortfahren", lenkte Mr. Browie schlieβlich ein und räusperte sich.

"Ich rufe den ersten Zeugen für die Bündnisschlieβung zu mir, Mr. Charlie Roger Weasley." Charlie trat nach vorn und stellte sich Mr. Browie zur Seite. Es folgte die Französische Übersetzung, ehe der Franzose ebenfalls die Stimme erhob und etwas auf Französisch sagte, ehe er es für alle anderen ins Englische übersetzte. "Ich rufe Madame Yvonne Monique Toussaint zu mir, damit sie Zeugin sei bei dem Bund der Braut." Die junge Frau trat nach vorn und stellte sich an die Seite des Französischen Sprechers.

Harry beugte sich leicht nach vorne um besser sehen zu können. Fleur sah aufgeregt aus, und warf Bill immer wieder Blicke zu, ganz so, als wolle sie sich versichern, dass alles auch real war.

"Sie sieht aus wie eine Märchenprinzessin", hörte er Ron flüstern, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Seiten Hermines einbrachte.

Harry musste grinsen, da Ron ja irgendwie Recht hatte...

"Sie haben sich heute mit uns hier eingefunden um den Bund des Magischen Ehegelübtes der beiden mit uns zu bezeugen", erklärte Mr. Browie und wandte sich an Charlie, der etwas blass aussah. "Mr. Weasley, Madame Toussaint, sind Sie bereit für den Zauber?"

"Ja Sir."

"Oui, Sir."

"Gut, dann darf ich Sie bitten, mit mir den Zauber zu sprechen."

"Jetzt kommt der Seelzauber ", flüsterte Hermine entzückt an Harrys Seite. Der was? Doch ehe Harry genug Zeit hatte, Hermine zu fragen, was sie damit meinte, begann ein helles Licht aus den Zauberstäben von Charlie und Yvonne aufzuflammen, während von irgendwoher Musik erklang. Ein leises "Oh" ging durch die Anwesenden. Das Licht war hellgelb, fast weiss und stieg mit einem funkeln hinauf in den Himmel. Harry starrte fasziniert auf die Lichtreflexe, und es schien als sei es mit Gold durchflutet.

Plötzlich begann Bills tiefe Stimme sich zu erheben, und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ihn gelenkt.

"Fleur, du bist meine Braut die ich auswerwählte, mit mir das Leben zu teilen, du bist für mich die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Mit diesem Zauber möchte ich den Bund der Ehe mit dir eingehen. Ich möchte dich zu meinem lebendem Gegenstück machen und zu meiner Seelpartnerin... du sollst meine _Lyreba_ sein..."

Plötzlich begann sich das Licht zu verändern es nahm einen Mindgrünen Stich an und umflutete Bill, so dass er ganz in Licht getaucht war. Es schien fast, als würde das Licht ihn durchdringen...

"Bill, mon chéri auch ich liebe dich, auch ich möchte mit dir mein restliches Leben verbringen. Du sollst mein Gegenstück sein, mein Halt und meine Stärke hier auf Erden. Denn du bist das Wichtigeste auf Erden für mich, ich kann nicht ohne dich sein..."

Fleur verfiel in eine Ausschweifung von Erklärungen, wie wichtig Bill für sie war. Harry konnte Hermine neben sich schnauben und schmalzig zischen hören.

"...ich möchte das du mein _Lybrea_ bist", beendete Fleur ihre kleine Rede und sofort umwandelte auch sie das Licht. Es durchdrang sie, gleichfalls wie es es bei Bill gemacht hatte, allerdings mit einem rosarotem Stich und dann, verbanden sich die beiden Lichter plötzlich und bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden. Harry konnte sehen, wie Fleur ihre Hand erhob, Bill tat es ihr gleich, während beide einen Zauber zu sprechen begannen.

"_In Liebe gefunden, in Liebe getaucht, aus dem Lichte, so ist der Brauch. Ich gebe dich hin, meines Seeln Stück, gebunden für immer an der Ehens Glück..."_

Bill und Fleurs Hände verschlagen sich ineinenader. Der Lichtkreis begann sich aufzuheben, durchfuhr die beiden, und glitt dann die Arme der beiden hinauf, und bildete jeweils zwei Ringe um deren Finger, bevor es sich langsam auflöste. Fleur und Bill sahen sich einige Sekunden schweigend an, ehe sie sich küssten und die Menge sich langsam aus dem faszinierenden Schweigen löste.

"Nun sind sie beide Rechtmässig Mann und Frau", verkündete die rauhe Stimme des Englischen Sprechers.

Harry blinzelte, er hatte keine Ahnung, was dort eben genau von statten gegangen war.

"Hast du Fleur Aura gesehen", hörte Harry eine Frau hinter sich fragen. "Zartrosa, wirklich selten. Das ist aussergewöhnlich, es verspricht eine hoffnungsvolle Ehe zu werden..."

Die Gäste erhoben sich und gingen einzeln nach vorne um den frisch Vermählten zu gratulieren.

"Harry", eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, gefolt von Lupin. "Hast du die Zeremonie genossen?" Lupin blickte ihn strahlend an.

"Nun, ja, doch ich habe nicht verstanden... können sie mir erklären, was genau dort vor sich ging?"

Lupin lächelte, und es war eines dieser väterlichen Lächeln, die Harry schon ein öfteres bei ihm bemerkt hatte.

"Natürlich kann ich das", meinte er und legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter. "Komm, lass uns doch ein paar Schritte gehen."

Harry folgte Lupin, und sie stellten sich ein wenig abseits der anderen.

"Ach, was für ein herrlicher Tag", meinte Lupin lächelnd. Harry nickte. "Ja, Sie haben Recht, es ist wirklich ein aussergewöhnlich schöner Tag. Doch, hören Sie, können Sie nicht..."

"Dir erklären, was du eben vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hast", vollendete Lupin den Satz.

"Ja."

"Nun, ich denke es war deine erste Zaubererhochzeit, nicht war?" Ein Nicken Harrys bestätigte dies. "Nun, was Fleur und Bill dort eben getan haben, haben schon tausende von Zauberern und Hexen vor ihnen getan. Sie haben sich ein Stück ihrer Seele ausgetauscht."

Harry sahen ihn entgeistert an. "Sie haben bitte was getan?"

Er erinnerte sich noch gut, was Dumbledore ihm über Seelen erzählt hatte, das sie kostbar waren, unantastbar, so zerbrechlich...

"Ich weiss, woran du jetzt denkst, Harry, aber dieser Zauber hat nichts damit zu tun, was Voldemort getan hat. Dieser Zauber, ist viel älter und viel tiefgründiger. Er basiert auf Liebe." Lupin machte eine kurze Pause und schien sich in seinen Erinnerungen zu verlieren. "Liebe, fordert weder Opfer, noch macht sie die Menschen kaputt, das einzige was sie bringt, ist Glück und Verbundenheit. Eine Hexe und ein Zauberer beschliessen den Bund des Zusammenseins, indem sie sich austauschen und dem anderen etwas von ihrem kostbarste übertragen, dass sie haben. Es ist ein Zeichen, das sie Zusammengehören, für immer. Dieser Bund kann nicht gebrochen werden. Das Band der Liebe zerreist niemals, und wie du weisst, ist die Liebe, der stärkste Zauber, der überhaupt existiert."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick über das nach, was Lupin gesagt hatte.

"Und die Lichter waren ihre Seelen?"

"Nein. Die Lichter symbolisierten jeweils die Aura die ein jeder von uns hat. Normalerweise können wir unsere Auren mit dem blossen Auge nicht erkennen. Der Zauber, den Bill und das französische Mädchen zur Bundbezeugung gesprochen haben, liessen sie sichtbar werden, das sich die beiden verbinden konnten um eins zu werden. Hast du den Ring gesehen, den die beiden am Schluss trugen?" Harry nickte.

"Das ist der Ring des Lichts, sie werden ihn solange tragen, bis... nun bis einer von beiden stirbt. Er symbolisiert ewige Verbundenheit, ganz ähnlich wie der Brauch der Muggels, Ringe auszutauschen."

Harry nickte.

"Was geschieht wenn einer der beiden..."

"Wenn einer der Ehepartner zuerst diese Welt verlässt, ist der Bund aufgehoben, allerdings nur, der offensichtliche Bund, der Ring. Der Austausch wird immer bleiben. Manche Zauberer behaupten sogar, dass der jeweilige Ehepartner dann noch im anderen weiterlebt, solange bis sie für immer vereint sind."

Harry nickte.

"Meine Eltern, haben sie auch...?"

Lupin hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde und war darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

"Ja, Lilly und James sind diesen Bund auch eingegangen. Sirius und ich waren damals ihre Zeugen gewesen."

Harry lächelte. "Waren die beiden glücklich?" Irgendwie war es komisch, Lupin diese Frage zustellen.

"Sie waren die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden, Harry."

Harry wandte den Blick von Lupin ab und liess ihn durch den Garten streifen. Seine Augen blieben auf einer jungen Frau hängen, ihr rotes Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht.

"Komm Harry, wir sollten den frisch Vermählten gratulieren gehen, ehe das Buffet eröffnet wird", rief Lupin ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Ja..."

Das Fest dauerte bis spät in die Nacht und Harry hatte mehr Hände geschüttelt an diesem Abend wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Alle Welt wollte ihn kennenlernen, den berühmten Harry Potter, der Lord Voldemort die Stirn geboten hatte. Harry verbeugte sich gerade von seiner Tanzpartnerin, einer jungen Französin mit blondem Haar und holte sich etwas zu trinken, als er auf Ginny stiess.

"Hallo", meinte diese und goss sich etwas von der Bowle ein.

"Hi. Und, amüsierst du dich?" Er griff nach einem Glass Kürbissaft.

"Ja, es ist ein nettes Fest. Die Zeremonie war wirklich schön, findest du nicht auch?"

"Doch, ja, wirklich schön."

Es entstand ein Schweigen und beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Harry wollte sich gerade von Ginny verabschieden, als diese ihm am Arm griff.

"Harry, ihr geht Morgen nach Godric's Hollow, nicht wahr?"

Harry blieb stehen, sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ja", meinte er schlicht.

"Ich... ich wollte... nun, ich wollte dir Glück wünschen bie deiner Suche, was auch immer du zu treffen hoffst."

"Danke", er lächelte scheu. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich suche, Ginny. Ich weiss nur, dass ich allein gehen muss, dass es meine Aufgabe ist die..."

"Schon gut, schon gut Harry. Du brauchst mir deine Gründe nicht zu erklären. Du musst deinen Weg gehen, wie wir alle." Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich glaube du solltest mal nach Ron schauen gehen, wenn du willst das er fit für morgen ist. Er hat eine Menge Feuerwhiskey getrunken und ich glaube nicht, das ihm das gut bekommt."

"Oh, danke für den Tipp, das werde ich tun..."

"Bitte, gern geschehen. Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht. Bye"

Sie winkte ihm zu und ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen verschwand Ginny in der Dunkelheit.

Morgen würde Harry nach Godric's Hollow gehen, an den Ort, wo alles begonnen hatte und vielleicht auch alles Enden würde, Morgen, würde er ein Geheimnis entdecken, dass sein ganzes Leben verändern würde, doch davon ahnte er jetzt noch nichts...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hier also der dritte Chap! Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Ich würde mich über ein kurzes Statement freuen wenn ihr mir einfach kurz eure Meinung hinterlasst. Also, nicht viele Worte, losgehts!

3. Godric's Hollow

Es war eine kurze Nacht gewesen und Harry fühlte sich erschöpft, und unausgeschlafen, als er am nächsten Morgen seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Doch er war auch mit Zuversicht erfüllt. Godric's Hollow hielt etwas für ihn bereit, das spürte er, nur wusste er noch nicht was es war.

Als er in die Küche kam, traf er auf einen durchgekaterten Ron und eine noch halbschlafende Hermine, die beide auf ihren Stühlen kauerten, eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vor ihren Nase.

"Guten Morgen", grüsste Harry seine beiden Freunde. Ron gab nur ein Grunzen zurück und Hermine sah als Gegengruss kurz von ihrer Tasse auf.

Harry sah sich in der Küche um, Spuren des Festes gestern waren eindeutig noch zu sehen, keiner hatte es für nötig gehalten, diese über Nacht zu beseitigen.

"Möchten sie etwas zu trinken, Sir?", piepste ein kleines Stimmchen neben Harry und dieser erschreckte sich so sehr, das er beinahe vom Stuhl gehüpft wäre. Er beugte sich hinunter über die Tischkante und blickte in das kleine, spitze Gesicht einer Hauselfe. Ihre Tennisballgrossen Augen sahen ihn fragend an.

"Also, äh...", fing Harry an und warf einen unsicheren Blick hinüber zu Hermine, doch diese war so abwesend, das man auch einen Knallfrosch neben ihr hätte loslassen können und sie hätte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

"Nun, eine Tasse Kaffee vielleicht, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht und äh..." (Hermine hatte sich bewegt, was Harry sofort verstummen liess) "Nun ja, haben Sie Toast?"

"Oh ja Sir! Ich werde es Ihnen sofort bringen, Mr. Potter, Sir."

"Danke, das ist wirklich sehr freundlich", erwiederte Harry, immernoch zu Hermine hinüber schielend. Die kleine Elfe verneigte sich tief und hüpfte dann davon um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, bis Harry einen schwarzen Kaffe, drei Scheiben Toast und Marmelade vor der Nase stehen hatte. Er bedankte sich höflich bei der kleinen Elfe, die ihm ein freudiges Lächeln schenkte und dann, so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, auch wieder verschwunden war.

"Harry, wer hatte eigentlich die bescheuerte Idee, heute und dann auch noch um diese Uhrzeit, nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen - oh, mein Kopf...", Ron nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, welcher aber sofort wieder im Hohenbogen in der Tasse landete.

"KAFFEE?", fragte er (wobei er beinahe schrie und somit Hermine zurück in die Realität holte). "Ich trinke nie Kaffe!" Hermine blickte über den Rand von Rons Tasse um deren Inhalt genauer in Bedracht zu ziehen.

"Scheint ganz, als wäre es schwarzer Kaffee. Gut gegen Müdigkeit", (sie gähnte herzhaft) "und den Kater am nächsten Morgen. Hier, Tee und ein Aspirin, für deinen Kopf", Hermine schwenkte den Zauberstab und der Schwarzbraune Inhalt in Rons Tasse verwandelte sich zu dampfendem Tee.

"Danke Mine", brummte dieser.

Harry hatte, nachdem er gestern mit Ginny gesprochen hatte, sich sofrot auf den Weg gemacht um Ron zu suchen und ihn in einem erbärmlichen Zustand zwischen einem Berg Feuerwiskeygläser vorgefunden, die er, nach Freds Aussage, auf eine Wette mit Mundungus hin getrunken hatte. Dank Hermine und langem Einreden auf Ron, hatten sie ihn dann schliesslich ihn sein Zimmer geschafft gehabt, wo er, ohne sich umzuziehen auf der Stelle eingeschalfen war.

"Wie willst du denn nach Godric's Hollow kommen?", fragte Hermine, nun da sie einigermassen wieder auf dem Damm, war an Harry gewandt.

"Ich dachte, wir werden es mit dem Zug versuchen und dem Taxi, ich halte apparieren für nicht sonderlich sicher und - "

"Du willst mit dem Zug fahren!"; unterbrach Ron ihn.

"Nun ja, mir schien die Lösung am Vorteilhaftesten", bestätigte Harry Rons Frage.

"Ja, da hast du Recht", stimmte Hermine nachdenklich zu, während sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee nippte. "Und was machen wir, wenn wir dort sind?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er soweit noch nicht gedacht, nach Godric Hollow zu kommen, war für ihn bisher am wichtigsten gewesen, doch dann?

"Ich möchte die Gräber meiner Eltern besuchen, und dann... dann sehen wir weiter."

Hermine nahm Harrys Aussage mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.

Drei Tassen Kaffe und zwei Stunden später, sassen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Zug, der sie nach Godric's Hollow bringen sollte.

Ron, der von Kings Cross aus bisher nur den Hogwart Express genommen hatte, fand die Reise auf Muggelart, recht amüsant.

Nach eineinhalbstündiger Fahrt, hielten sie in einem kleinen Bahnhof, dessen aus den Angel hängendes Schild ihnen verkündigte, dass sie an ihrem Ziel waren.

Das war also Godric Hollow. Harrys erster Eindruck war, dass sie eine Zeitreise, fünfzig Jahre zurück gemacht hatten. Die Gegend bestand aus Strebergärten und kleinen, schnuckeligen Bauernhäuschen, und jede Mengen Bäumen, welche die Strassen rings herum säumten.

"Was machen wir jetzt", fragte Ron, als sie fünf Minuten auf einen Stadtplan gestarrt hatten um heraus zu finden, wo sich genau der Friedhof des Dörfchens befand.

"Was werden wir wohl tun", fragte Hermine Ron leicht gereizt.

"Ja Hermine, sehr schlau. Das Harry zu den Gräbern seiner Eltern geht, ist mir schon klar, die Frage war eigentlich eher, was werden wir tun?"

"Wir werden ihn begleiten", rief Hermine.

"Ich denke nicht... HERMINE, es sind seine Eltern!"

"Ja, aber es wäre sehr leichtsinnig alleine zu gehen, Ron. Es ist gefährlich."

"Harry ist alt genug, auf sich aufzupassen, erstens und zweitens, er ist Du-weisst-schon-wer schon dreimal entkommen. Ich glaube nicht, das er unseren Schutz braucht."

"Oh, du bist so leichtsinnig!"

"Und du so übervorsichtig!"

"ICH BIN NICHT ÜBERVORSICHTIG!"

"Bist du wohl."

"Das stimmt nicht."

"Doch, übervorsichtig und unsensiebel."

"Ich bin nicht... Unsensiebel? Was soll das heissen?"

"Harry wird zum ersten Mal zu seinen Eltern gehen seit sechtzehn Jahren. Und du willst ihm auf jeden Schritt begleiten. Das IST unsensiebel."

"Ach hörsch schon auf, Ron! Harry macht das doch nichts aus. Wir sind seine Freunde."

"Woher willst du das wissen, Hermine, dass es Harry nicht stört, hat er dir das gesagt?"

"Nein, aber wir können ihn ja fragen. Harry, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir dich begleiten?"

Hermine, sah Harry an, leicht erhitzt im Gesicht von dem heftigen Wortwechsel mit Ron. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Siegessicherheit wieder.

"Ähm...", Harry blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er soweit noch gar nicht gedacht. Klar, beide waren seine Freunde und er teilte wirklich gerne seine Erfahrungen mit ihnen und seine Geheimnisse, aber...

"Ich glaube, ich möchte das lieber zuerst allein machen", gab er zögernd zu Antwort. Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter. "Aber, aber..", fing sie an zu stottern. Ron warf ihr einen triumphierenden Ich -habs - dir - ja - gesagt Blick zu und nickte.

"Hey, das ist doch völlig okay, Alter. Gar kein Problem, Hermine und ich werden hier auf dich warten, wenns dir nix aussmacht." Er klopfte Harry sachte auf die Schulter und Harry grinste seinen Freund unsicher an.

"Nun, ich denke wir sollten dich wenigstens bis zum Eingang begleiten, nur für alle Fälle", warf Hermine, die die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte ein. "Nur für alle Fälle", betonte sie nocheinmal nachdrücklich.

Harry nickte. Und so machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf, die Strasse entlang, die hinauf zu dem kleinen Dorf Friedhof führte, auf dem Harrys Eltern begraben lagen.

Harry brauchte nicht lange, bis er die Gräber seiner beiden Eltern gefunden hatte, es war ein sehr kleiner Friedhof. Er hatte sich wie verabredet von Ron und Hermine am Eingang verabschiedet und schlenderte nun den kleinen Kiesweg entlang, der sich durch die Gräberreihen schlängelte. Als würde ihn eine innere Stimme führen, bog er nach rechts ab und einen Moment später fand er sich vor zwei mit Blumen bepflanzeten Gräbern wieder.

Lily Amelie Potter geb. Evens

&

James Andrew Potter

_Freunde die viel zu Früh von uns gehen mussten_

Harry blieb einige Minutenm wie regungslos stehen. Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Seine Augen glitten immer wieder den Grabstein eintlang "..._Lily Amelie Potter geb. Evens & James Andrew Potter... Freunde die viel zu früh von uns gehen mussten..."_

Seine Eltern. Dort, lagen seine Eltern! Harry hatte das Gefühl den Halt zu verlieren und trotzdem nicht zu fallen. Die Gefühlswelle überraschte ihn plötzlich. Und da waren sie plötzlich wieder, die Stimmen seiner Eltern, kurz bevor sie starben, so wie er sie in seinem dritten Schuljahr gehört hatte, als er den Demetoren gegenüber gestanden hatte. Plötzlich sah er das verschwommene Gesicht einer Frau vor sich, mit roten Haaren, ein helle Lichtblitz tauchte auf, Schreie...

"Eine schreckliche Tragödie, die damals passierte", brachte ihn plötzlich eine raue Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihm stand eine alte Frau, ihr Gesicht war von Falten gezeichnet und ihre Haut war runzelig. Sie hielt sich auf einen Stock gestützt, ein Kopftuch hielt ihr Graues, strähniges Haar zusammen. Sie humpelte einige Schritte auf Harry zu und stellte sich neben ihn.

"Gute Leute waren das, stets freundlich", meinte die Alte und blickte wehmütig auf das Grab.

"Nie haben sie einem etwas böses getan, man konnte sich nicht beklagen."

"Sie kannten sie?", fragte Harry, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Das plötzliche Erscheinen der Greisin hatte ihn erschreckt. ¨

"Gekannt? Gekannt... Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen. Sie wohnten in der selben Strasse wie ich und mein Edward. Ab und zu hat die junge Frau uns Kuchen vorbei gebracht, vor allem Kirschkuchen. Sie liebte Kirschkuchen. _Edward_, habe ich immer zu meinem Mann gesagt, _Edward, dieses Mädchen ist was besonderes, sie erinnert mich immer an unsere Lusie._ Unsere Luise ist auch so eine Herzengute Seele, wissen Sie. Aber jetzt, jetzt wohnt sie in Amerika, hat einen dieser reichen Amerikaner geheiratet und sich aus dem Staub gemacht, zu Weihnachten schreibt sie ab und zu noch eine Karte, oder ruft an." Die Alte schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "So ist das eben mit den Kindern, irgendwann gehen sie einfach mal aus dem Haus, da kann man gar nichts tun. Nun ja, aber Amerika ist immer noch besser, als sein Kind tot zu wissen, nicht wahr? Muss ein Schock für jede Eltern sein, seine Kinder beerdigen zu müssen. Haben Sie Kinder?", fragte die Alte plötzlich an Harry gewandt. Dieser schüttetelte den Kopf.

"Ah, hab ich mir schon gedacht, Sie sind noch etwas zu jung dafür, wenn ich Sie mir recht anschaue, können sie nicht älter sein wie zwanzig. Zu meiner Zeit war das noch ein stattliches Alter, zu heiraten, aber in unserer heutigen Zeit... Da fällt mir ein, die Potters hatten auch einen Sohn, ja, er dürfte ihr Alter mittlerweile haben. En süsses Kerlchen war das, hatte gerade mal ein Jahr, als diese Tragödie passierte...", wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Und als sie nicht fortfuhr mit sprechen, fragte Harry: "Welche Tragödie meinen Sie?"

Die Alte seuftzte tief. "Ach, wissen Sie, es war schrecklich, es war in einer Septembernacht vor nun gut sechtzehn Jahren, es war sehr stürmisch geswesen, die Bäume sind weggeknickt wie Streichhölzer. Und geregnet hat es, ich sags Ihnen! Da hätte man nicht mal seinen Hund hinausgeschickt... Na ja, wie dem auch sei, in dieser Nacht hatte es ein Feuer gegeben im Hause der Potters. Schrecklich, schrecklich war das. Beide sind umgekommen, der Mann und die Frau, nur der kleine Sohn hat es überlebt. Als die Feuerwehr kam, war es schon zu spät, Sie haben nur noch die verkohlten Leichen bergen können, der erste Stock, wo das Feuer ausgebrochen war, war total verbrannt. Nur noch eine Runine, das Haus. Und der arme kleine Junge, war über nach zum Waisen geworden. Ich hab gehört sie haben ihn nach Lodon gebracht, zu der Schwester der Frau oder etwas in der Art. Auf jedenfall haben wir nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Und auch nicht von der angeblichen Schwester. Keiner war gekommen, keiner, der die Gräber besuchte, oder sie bepflanzte. Man hätte meinen sollen, die Familie kümmere sich darum aber es tauchte nie jemand auf. Ganz so, als wäre ihnen dieser Teil der Familie egal...", sie sah Harry kurz an, ehe sie dann weiterfuhr. "Na ja, irgendwann hat sich mein Edward dann um das Grab gekümmert, hat ein gutes Händchen mit Pflanzen gehabt, ich bin ihm zur Hand gegangen. Ich hatte das junge Paar gemocht, sie waren immer sehr freundlich zu uns alten Leuten gewesen. Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht, das niemand von ihren Verwandten sie jemals besuchte", die Alte schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Das Haus der Potters, es steht noch", fragte Harry plötzlich überrascht.

"Ja, das heisst, ich weiss nicht, ob man es noch als Haus bezeichnen kann. Wohnen kann man darin bestimmt nicht mehr, es ist eher eine Ruine. Stand ja nun schon so lange leer, niemand kümmerte sich nach dem Brand darum oder hatte es wieder hergerichtet. Aber wieso wollen Sie das wissen, junger Mann? Sind sie ein Freund der Familie?" Die Alte begann ihn plötzlich arwöhnisch zu mustern.

"Äh... also ich..."

"Nun spucken Sie es schon aus, mein Junge, Sie sind der zweite innerhalb von zwei Tagen, der etwas über die Potters wissen möchte. Und sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie wären hier nur zufällig vorbeigekommen, für dumm können Sie mich nicht verkaufen. Sechtzehn Jahre ist hier niemand einfach nur zufällig vorbeigekommen!" Harry schluckte, nach einer Antwort suchend und da ihm keine einfiel, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter", sagte er und fuhr noch kurzen Schweigem fort "Ich bin der Sohn."

"Grundgütiger", gab die Alte von sich und Harry dachte schon, sie würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

"Der Sohn, und ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Witz gewesen", sie starrte ihn an.

Ein Witz? Wovon redete diese Alte?

"Verzeihung, was genau meinen Sie mit Witz?", Harry sah die Greisin fragend und auch neugierig an.

"Ach wissen Sie", meinte diese und fing an in ihren Taschen zu kramen. "Sie sind nicht der Erste, der mir das sagt."

"Bitte?"

"Nun ja, sagen wir, Sie sind nicht der erste, der mir die Geschichte mit dem Sohn erzählt."

"Sie meinen es hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass er der Sohn der Potters wäre!" Harry dachte, in seinem Magen befänden sich plötzlich Baggersteine, so schwer füllte er sich an.

"Oh, aber nein doch", die Alte schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Und begann plötzlich zu kichern, als hätte Harry einen besonder lustigen Witz gerissen. "Ich sagte doch nicht, dass sie behauptet hätte, sie wäre der Sohn. Und ganz ehrlich, nach Sohn sah sie nicht aus."

"Sie!" Wovon sprach die Alte? War sie vielleicht verrückt?

"Ja, sie. Eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, welche hier vor zwei Tagen auftauchte. Sie stand genau wie Sie jetzt hier am Grab, stellte alle möglichen Fragen. Reizendes Kind. Ist sie eine Freundin von Ihnen? Sie ist wirklich hübsch, wissen Sie, Sie haben einen sehr guten Geschmack. Sind Sie beide schon verlobt?" Die Alte sah recht interessiert aus, kramte jedoch weiter in ihren Rocktaschen.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung von was Sie sprechen. Ich bin weder verlobt noch habe ich eine Freundin oder sonst etwas. Auch sonst niemand in meinem Bekanntenkreis, der - was suchen Sie da eigentlich?", unterbrach sich Harry.

"Ha!", die Alte hob ihm triumphierend einen brauen Umschlag unter die Nase. "Ich hab doch gewusst, ich hab ihn irgendwo hier. Das ist für Sie, wenn Sie wirklich Harry Potter sind."

Harrys Blick glitt vom Umschlag zur der Dame und wieder zurück.

"Na nun nehmen Sie es schon!", forderte diese ihn auf. Harry streckte die Hand aus und nahm den Umschlag entgegen.

Er enthielt etwas hartes.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, vielleicht aus einer Laune heraus aber Harry riess, nachdem er den ihn entgegengenommen hatte, den Umschlag auf und der Inhalt fiel in seine hohle Hand. Er enthielt einen goldenen Schlüssel und ein Stück Pergament, auf das jemand in runden Buchstaben _Gehe zurück wo alles begann_ geschrieben hatte.

"Wie sah dieses Mädchen aus?", Harry sah auf, doch die Alte war verschwunden. Einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, gerade so, als hätte es sie niemals gegeben.

Harry spurtete den Kiespfad entlang, bis zum Eingang, wo immer noch Ron und Hermine auf ihn warteten.

"Habt ihr eine alte Frau hier vorbeikommen sehen?", fragte er nach Atem ringend.

"Eine alte Frau? Nein. Harry was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine sorgenvoll und stützte ihn.

"Ein - alte - Frau - hat mir - das - hier - gegeben", brachte er hervor und hielt Ron und Hermine den Umschlag samt Inhalt unter die Nase. Hermine griff als Erste danach.

" Gehe zurück wo alles begann ?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry an.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wer hat dir das gegeben, Harry?"

"Na diese alte Frau, das sagte ich doch schon. Ihr müsst sie auch gesehen haben, sie muss hier vorbeigekommen sein!"

"Hier ist niemand vorbeigekommen", meinte Ron, der nun auch den Zettel in die Hand nahm.

"Aber sie _muss_ hier vorbeigekommen sein", meinte Harry und blickte sich um als erwartete er, die alte Frau könnte jeden Augenblick um die Ecke kommen.

"Harry, wir haben niemanden gesehen", meinte Hermine ruhig. "Doch willst du uns nicht zuersteinmal erzählen was da drinnen passiert ist?", sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Friedhof.

Das war schnell erledigt, Harry hatte in wenigen Minuten zusammengefasst, was am Grabe seiner Eltern geschehen war.

"Sie sagte, das vor mir schon einmal jemand hier gewesen sei, ein Mädchen, oder etwas in der Art. Dann gab sie mir den Umschlag und als ich wieder aufsah, da war sie verschwunden!"

Sie hatten es sich auf der Bank einer Bushaltestelle ganz in der Nähe bequem gemacht um Harrys Geschichte lauschen zu können.

Mir kommt das alles sehr komisch vor", meinte Hermine nach einer Weile Gednaken verloren.

"Sehr seltsam", stimmte Ron zu. "Und was meint überhaupt diese Botschaft _Gehe zurück wo alles begann_ ?"

"Es ist ein Hinweis auf die Prophezeiung", sagte Harry plötzlich. Ron, sowie auch Hermine starrten Harry an.

"Auf die Prophezeiung? Aber Harry hast du nicht gesagt, das wir die Einzigen sind die..."

"_Der Ort wo alles begann, _das ist das Haus meiner Eltern, oder? Dort begann alles. Dort hat Voldemort die Prophezeiung wahr gemacht. Dort hat er mich auserwählt. _Gehe zurück wo alles begann_, natürlich, ich muss in das Haus meiner Eltern."

"Harry, moment mal, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Das kann eine Falle sein, du weisst nicht, wer dir das geschrieben hat, du kennst die Person nicht."

"Ja Alter, Hermine hat Recht, du solltest da echt aufpassen!"

"Aber, wenn ich nicht gehe, finde ich nie heraus, wer diese Gehimnisvolle Fremde gewesen ist, oder?", meinte Harry fast trotzig.

"Es gibt andere Wege, sichere, wir könnten Verstärkung holen die Leute vom Orden und dann nochmal herkommen und - "

"Nein! Nein, das ist meine Sache Hermine, verstehst du, ganz allein meine Sache. Der Orden hat hier nichts verloren."

"Harry", rief Hermine flehend. "Das ist wahnsinnig, das ist gefährlich, das ist einfach nur leichtsinnig! Was ist wenn die Todesser da auf dich warten, was ist, wenn Voldemort die eine Falle stellt? Was ist wenn-"

"Das werden wir nie wissen, wenn wir nicht hingehen."

Stille. Hermine warf Ron einen Blick zu, der von Sorgen geprägt war. Red ihm das aus , schienen ihre Augen zu sagen. Ron atmete tief durch ehe er das Wort ergriff.

"Du willst es also wirklich tun? Du willst wirklich dorthingehen?"

"Ja."

"Und nicht kann dich davon abbrigen?"

"Nein."

"Gar nichts?"

"Gar nichts."

"Dann werde ich mit dir kommen. Ich habe dir versporchen, mit dir diesen Kampf zu kämpfen und das werde ich auch tun", sagte er mehr zu Hermine als zu Harry. Hermine zog scharf Luft ein und Harry meinte Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen.

"Das ist glatter Selsbtmord, wenn ihr mich fragt", flüsterte sie leise. Ron legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern.

"Hermine, wir sind hierher gekommen weil wir etwas zu finden hofften. Vielleicht finden wir das dort, wo alles begann. Vielleicht hat die Botschaft recht. Uns wird schon nichts passieren, Mine. Wir werden wieder zurückkommen, keine Sorge."

Hermine richtete sich auf.

"Glaubst du ich lasse euch allein gehen?", keuchte sie. "Ganz bestimmt nicht, Ron! Wir werden alle gehen."

Hermine sah zu Harry hinüber Ihr Blick war fest entschlossen. Wenn sie sterben sollten, dann wenigestens gemeinsam. Harry wurde in diesem Augenblick wieder einmal erneut klar, was für wunderbare Freunde er hatte. Eines Tages musste er das alles wieder bei ihnen gut machen, was sie für ihn taten.

Das Haus der Potters zu finden, war nicht sonderlich schwer. Es war das einzige Haus, das schmutzig, zerfallen und dem Einsturz nahe war im ganzen Dorf. Der Garten war verwildert, die Hecken Meterhoch und das eiserne Gartentürchen hing aus den Angeln. Es war ein trauriger Anblick, was das einstige Anwesen von Harrys Eltern bot.

Es liess noch leise erahnen, was für ein wundervolles Fleckchen Erde es einmal gewesen sein musste.

Es wehte ein laues Lüftchen und es schien als würden die Linden die auf dem Grundstück standen sprechen. Lange Zeit standen alle drei stumm auf der Strasse, dierket vor dem Haus und starrten die Ruine einfach nur an.

Die Haustür, eine hölzerne Tür, die einmal blau angestrichen war, lag ruhig in ihren Angeln und schien das einzige, was noch intakt war vom ganzen Haus. Die Fenster des unteren Stockwerkes waren mit Brettern vernagelt worden, oder man hatte die halbverfallenen Fensterläden zugemacht. Der zweite Stock besass keine Fenster, schwarzgräuliche Spuren waren die einzigen Hinweise daruf, dass es hier einmal einen Brand gegeben haben sollte. Zumindest glaubten das die Bewohner des kleinen Dörfchens.

Doch diese drei, die auf die traurigen überreste jenes Hauses starrten wussten es besser. Kein Brand war es gewesen, der die Potters umgebracht hatte, kein Feuer hatte jemals das Haus so zugerichtet. Es war Voldemort gewesen, der gefürchteste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten.

"Wir können noch gehen", unterbrach Hermine die Stille. Sie hatte seit sie die Bushaltestelle verlassen hatten nicht mehr gesprochen. "Wir können noch Hilfe holen."

"Nein", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür ist es zu spät. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, müsst ihr nicht mit mir kommen, aber ich werde gehen. Ich muss wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat."

"Wir werden mit dir kommen", bekräftigte Ron nocheinmal. Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu und dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Die Tür quitschte, als Harry sie mit dem Schlüssel des Umschlages öffnete. Sie betraten das staubige Treppenhaus. Die Luft war stickig, alles war voll von Schmutz, Reste von verkohlten Dingen und anderes, was sich die Jahre über angesammelt hatte. Eine Maus huschte an Hermines Füssen vorbei, was diese in Panik in die Luft springen liess.

"Ratten", keuchte sie, sich an Ron festklammernd. "Hier gibt es Ratten!"

"Holt eure Zauberstäbe heraus", flüsterte Harry. "Ich möchte das wir uns hier einmal umsehen." Er deutete auf eine Treppe, die gleich gegenüber der Eingangstür stand und hinauf in den zweiten Stock führte. Ich werde mich oben umsehen, ihr hier unten. Wenn irgendjemandem etwas passiert, dann schickt rote Funken, damit wir anderen gewarnt sind und helfen können."

Die beiden nickten. Während Ron und Hermine rechts ins Wohnzimmer (oder das was davon noch übrig war) abbogen, nahm Harry die Treppe in Angriff. Er hatte das Gefühl, als beobachte ihn jemand, nachdem er die ersten Stufen erklommen hatte. Doch weder sprang ein Todesser noch ein Gespenst hinter der nächsten Ecke hervor, bis er oben angelangt war.

Er sah sich um. Die Treppe endete in einem langem Flur, zu dem links und Recht Zimmer waren. Die Tür des ersten Zimmer war nur leicht angelehnt und ein leichter Windzug kam ihn von dort entgegen. Den Zauberstab noch ihm vor sich haltend wie eine Waffe, ginge er langsam auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Bettgestellt, Teile einer Matraze lagen im ganzen Raum zerstreut. Zu jeder Seite des Bettes standen zwei Nachttischchen, Scherben übersehten den Boden. Das musste das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gewesen sein. Harry trat einen Schritt hinein in den Raum. Er stand im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um mit den Gefühlen fertig zu werden, die ihn plötzlich zu überollen schienen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fiel sein Blick auf einen Bilderrahmen, dessen Glas zersplittert war. Er bückte sich und hob es vorsichtig hoch. Mit dem Finger wischte er die dicke staubschicht weg, die sich über das Foto gelegt hatte. Zum Vorschein kam ein altes, ziemlich vergilbtes Foto seiner Eltern, wie sie ihm fröhlich zuwinkten. Auf den Armen von Lily Potter, sass ein kleines, einjahre altes Baby - er selber. Harry schluckte und betrachte das Bild einen Augenblick länger, ehe er es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden liess. Es war das letzte, was ihm von seinen Eltern geblieben war.

Er drehte sich um, in diesem Raum war nichts zu finden, er würde es in einem anderen versuchen. Irgendeinen Hinweis musste es hier doch geben. Gerade als er sich zur Tür wandte und das Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen wollte, blieb er mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt stehen.

In der Tür stand schon jemand. Ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzen Haar und eisblauen Augen starrte ihn interessiert an. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Neben ihr tauchte ein grosser, schwarze Hund auf, der Harry ebenso interessiert musterte, wie seine Besitzerin.

"Harry Potter", sagte das Mädchen mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich habe dich schon erwartet."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Die Fremde

Harry taumelte zwei Schritte nach hinten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass hier jemand auftauchen würde. Schon gar nicht eine Fremde. Er schluckte und rang um Fassung. Nach seiner Stimme suchend fragte er: „Wer bist du?"

Die Fremde lächelte. „Ist das Wichtig? Namen spielen hier keine Rolle. Wir sind aus einem anderen Grund hier, habe ich Recht, Harry?" Sie tätschelte den Kopf ihres Hundes, der sich sanft an ihr Knie schmiegte.

„Sag mir wer du bist", verlangte Harry zu wissen. „Ich bin nicht alleine hier. Es wäre uns ein leichtes dich zu überwältigen."

Die dunkelhaarige begann zu lachen. „Oh, das glaube ich nicht." Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Vielleicht genügt es, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich eine Freundin bin und weder dir noch deinen beiden Freunden etwas böse will."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. _Traue keinem Fremden_, hallte in seinem Kopf Moodys Stimme wieder. Moody hatte sie immer davor gewarnt, Fremden zu vertrauen oder ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen, wenn jeder dein Feind sein konnte, sogar dein eigener Bruder…

„Du solltest mir glauben, wenn du das hier durchstehen willst, Harry", sagte das Mädchen leise. „Ich weiß mehr über all die Dinge, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der auf der Suche ist. Aber alleine werdet ihr das nicht schaffen. Zudem bringe ich dir eine Botschaft."

„Eine Botschaft von wem?" Harry umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab allzeit bereit ihn einzusetzen.

„Eine Botschaft von dem, der mich schickt." Sie blickte an ihm vorbei hinaus in das halb offene Fenster. „Er sagte du würdest verstehen wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass er mich schickt um dir zu helfen das zu finden was du suchst." Jetzt sah sie ihn direkt an. „Ich weiß von den Hokruxen und ich weiß dass du dich in großer Gefahr befindest."

„Redest du von Dumbledore?", Harry starrte die Fremde an.

„Dumbledore, richtig. Ich vergaß ihr spracht ihn mit seinem Nachnamen an. Ja, Albus schickt mich."

„Dumbledore ist tot", sagte Harry trocken. „Er kann dich nicht schicken. Dubledore ist TOT!" Schriee er so laut er konnte. Der Schmerz und die Leere der letzten Wochen kehrten zurück und diesmal noch stärker und härter als zuvor. Dumbledore hatte ihn verlassen, er war einfach gegangen und hatte ihn Harry zurückgelassen.

„Dumbledore mag von uns gegangen sein", sagte das Mädchen „Aber sein Auftrag lebt weiter und sein Wesen spiegelt sich in deinem Handeln wieder." Das Mädchen schloss kurz die Augen. Um sie dann wieder erneut zu öffnen. Sie war vielleicht 15 höchstens 17 Jahre alt. Harry könnte ihr Alter nicht genau einschätzen. Ihre schwarzen Haare hingen kraftlos an ihrem Kopf herunter und ihrem Gesicht war anzusehen das sie kaum geschlafen haben musste.

„Du sprichst nicht wie eine Todesserin", stellte Harry fest. Er wusste nicht woher diese Erkenntnis kam.

„Eine Todesserin würde jegliche Kunst anwenden um dich zu täuschen. Aber nein, du hast Recht ich bin keine Todesserin. Ich diene nicht der dunklen Seite, so wie es viele hundert andere tun."

„Wer bist du dann? Was tust du hier? Wer schickt dich?"

„Du hast allen Grund mir nicht zu trauen", stellte die andere fest. „Wer mich schickt, das ist schon beantwortet worden. Was ich hier tue ist einfach: ich bin geschickt worden. Wer ich bin, nun, das wird dir nichts sagen, weswegen Namen keine Rolle spielen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, meine Mutter nannte mich Marissa. Ich bin die einzige Tochter meiner Mutter, bevor sie umkam."

Harry überlegte was er als nächstes tun sollte. Wo blieben eigentlich Ron und Hermine??? Die beiden sollten sich mal beeilen und ihm helfen.

„Woher kennst du Dumbledore?" Es war die erst beste Frage die ihm einfiel. Er musste mehr über diese seltsame Erscheinung herausfinden. Bisher hatte sie noch nicht die geringsten Anzeichen gemacht, dass sie ihn umbringen möchte. Noch nicht.

„Er war schon Jahrelang ein Freund meiner Familie und meiner Mutter."

„Woher weiß ich dass du die Wahrheit sprichst?"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", gab sie zu.

„Aber trotzdem willst du das ich dir vertraue?" Harry selbst entging sein ironischer Unterton nicht.

„Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben."

„Ich kann nicht sicher sein, das Dumbledore dich schickt, woher weiß ich das du nicht von Voldemort geschickt wirst?" Der Hund begann zu knurren.

„Still Sirius", zischte das Mädchen. Sie stürzte an das Fenster und spähte hinaus in den Spätnachmittag.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?", herrschte sie Harry an. „Sprech' nie wieder den Namen aus! Du weißt nie was für Geister du damit heraufbeschwörst. Hüte deine Zunge! Niemand ist mehr sicher – und du schon gar nicht. Hat Dumbeldore dir eigentlich nicht beigebracht? Wie kann man nur so töricht sein?" Marissa funkelte Harry zornig an. In dem Augenblick stürzten Ron und Hermine herein. Keuchend kamen sie an der Tür zu stehen.

„Harry", keuchte Hermine. „Wir haben dich schreien hören. Aber wir konnten die Treppe nicht nach oben gelangen, irgendein Zauber hat uns davon abgehalten und dann… und dann", erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine Marissa. „Wer ist das kreischte sie nahezu hysterisch." Ein Knallen war aus dem ersten Stock zu vernehmen. Mariassa gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Sie sind da!", brüllte sie. „Wir müssen sofort verschwinden." Noch ehe die anderen begriffen was genau geschah, griff Marissa nach ihren Umhängen ihr Hund biss sich an Rons Umhang weg und sie apparierte vom Platz.

Harry hatte das Gefühl in einem sich zu schnell drehendem Karussell zu sitzen, bis er unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. Keuchend rappelte er sich auf.

Neben ihm erhob sich der große zottige Hund und wenige Meter entfernt kamen auch Ron, Hermine und Marissa zum stehen.

„Was um alles in der Welt war das", keuchte Ron.

„Todesser", knurrte Marissa die sich den Staub von ihrem Umhang klopfte.

„Wer bist du?" Hermine hat sich neben Ron gestellt, den Zauberstab auf Marissa gerichtet. „Wo hast du uns hingebracht?"

„Das ist Marissa", sagte Harry plötzlich. Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. Harry beugte sich hinab und hob einen goldenen Anhänger aus dem Gras auf. „Marissa Black", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Anhänger in seiner Hand, der das Familienwappen der Blacks zeigte. „Ich glaube du hast uns einiges zu erzählen, Marissa. Einiges." Harry sah sie an und Moosgrüne Augen trafen auf Kristallblaue Augen.

Marissa schluckte, nun war es soweit – ob Dumbledore Recht behält?


End file.
